The Legend of Zelda: Through Time and Twilight
by MasterSword50
Summary: After the events in Twilight Princess, Link eventually finds himself in a foreign world, where he believes he can find what he values most. Meanwhile, Zelda tries to stave off threats to Hyrule without Link. [Link x Midna]
1. Dreams of Twilight

**A/N: This story takes place after the events in Twilight Princess. If you have not beaten the game, then this contains massive spoilers. Turn back now if you do not want the story ruined.**

**This is the first fan-fic I have written. I posted it on another site and it received good reviews, so hopefully you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "The Legend of Zelda" or any of its characters, and am making no profit from this.**

Chapter 1: Dreams of Twilight

Link stood alone over the endless plain of Hyrule field. His enemies had been left for dead, slain by the blade of Evil's bane. The grassy, barren fields of Hyrule were safe to cross once again, thanks to his heroic deeds. A cool wind blew against his back, a chilling reminder that it meant nothing to him. His deeds which were worthy of the hero before him, deeds that would make him known as the one of the greatest heroes to ever live, brought happiness to him, only to be cut down by the overwhelming wave of sorrow shortly after. For on Link's journey he lost something… something very precious and dear to his heart. He stood and sighed as he looked down at the cold, grassy plains before him. He could feel tears starting to well in his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a sound. It sounded like someone was laughing. Link listened to the sound as he heard it again. It sounded familiar, almost like an old friend. The memory of this sound brought a quick, wry smile upon his face, realizing where he heard it before. Link turned around as he heard the same laugh again. He could vaguely distinguish a small outline on the horizon. The shape of the outline was slender and small. But the outline had a unique characteristic. Even from his faraway spot below the hill, he could make out what looked like a helmet that covered up most of the outlines head. Link dashed into a full sprint up towards the hill. Link could see the outline clearly now, and as he did, doubled his speed. His thoughts immediately changed from sorrow and despair to pure happiness. Link could not believe his eyes, but there was what he was searching for, right in front of him. Then, without warning, what he saw and thought to have found quickly turned against him. The outline of what he believed to be everything Link wanted vanished. In its place stood a gargantuan beast with glowing red eyes, filled with hate and malice. Link tried to draw his sword against the illusion, but was a step too slow. The beast had Link in his grasp. Link tried to fight through the ensnaring hand of the beast, but he could not break its hold. With that, everything went black…

Link awoke in his bed, dazed and breathing heavily, a cold sweat over him. He stared down at the back of his hand, the one normally emblazed with his triforce of courage, and noticed the same thing as he did every night that he had this strange dream. The triforce was fading in and out, as if struggling to stay alive. Link finally started to calm down. He silently cursed to himself, as he thought back on that fateful day two years ago.

Link had started out a ranch hand in the small village of Ordon, south of Hyrule, and ended as a hero and savior of all of the Golden Land. He fought back the twilight, ended the crazed rule of the King of Twilight, saved the Princess Zelda, and stopped a craze madman from using the triforce to establish domination over Hyrule.

"Why then," Link said to himself angrily, "didn't I do anything to save myself?"

For on his journey, he was inadvertently teamed up with a girl called Midna. She was a strange little creature. She had an oversized helmet that covered up one of her eyes, had long pointy ears, and looked imp like. She was part of the Twili tribe, natives who resided in the Twilight Realm, who had taken over Hyrule and mixed shadow and light. Zelda had told Link of how the King of Twilight had taken over Hyrule's once great Kingdom. She asked for him to go with Midna and do whatever it took to return Hyrule to normal.

His feelings for this imp were of much resentment towards the start of their adventure together, as she continually had a hidden agenda and always teased Link with jokes and ridiculed him. After exploring lakebed temple however, he and Midna encountered the King of Twilight, Zant. Zant put a curse on Link, forcing him into his wolf form even in the world of light. But that was nothing compared to what Zant did to Midna.

He exposed her to the light of Lanayru, the light spirit, and mortally wounded her by doing so. After being teleported by the light spirit, Link hurried to Princess Zelda to find a way to remove the curse upon him and to possibly find a way to save Midna. Zelda told Link to find the sacred blade of Evil's bane, the Master Sword, as it would lift the evil curse put on Link. Midna was ready to accept death, but Zelda saw a way to heal her.

"Midna, I believe I understand now just who and what you are," she said with care and kindness in her voice.

"Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead. These dark times are the results of our deeds, yet it is you who have to reap the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you."

Then Zelda sent a glowing light into Midna, and Midna was revitalized, but at a price. Zelda vanished into thin air, her precious gift gone, and things would never be the same. Soon after Zelda's sacrifice, Link started to warm up to Midna, as she did to him. There bond quickly grew into a close and personal friendship, one of trust and sacrifice. It soon became more than that though. Midna and Link stared to love each other. A secret love, which neither could admit to the other out of fear. Even so, with each passing day, they started to care more and more for each other, until it was shown in the final battle against the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, that both of them were willing to sacrifice everything they had to save the other from harm.

Midna had transported Link and a revived Zelda from the battle inside Hyrule Castle out onto the open field of Hyrule. The castle then went up in an explosion as Ganon came into view. He held Midna's helmet in his hand, and snapped it in half. Anger surged through Link, and from that point on, he could not let Ganon win. He had taken his love away from him, and he would pay for it! In an intense one on one sword fight, Ganon and Link fought to the death. Blow for blow, they stood and continued to fight. Through the anger and sadness, Link was able to open up the dark lord's defenses. Ganon fell to the ground, and as he did, Link drove the Master Sword through his stomach. After the battle and Link stood victorious he silently wept for the loss of Midna. Suddenly, a light appeared on the hillside. Link could barely make out the shape, but he knew who it was. He raced up the hill, knowing it just had to be her. When he got there, he was surprised at what he saw.

A beautiful dark skinned woman with amber eyes and red, autumn colored hair stood where the light spirits were. When Link gazed into the woman's eyes, he knew it was her. Midna's curse was lifted, and her true form was revealed. She was already proven to be the true Princess of Twilight, but she looked the part more-so in her new form. When Link first saw her this way, he did not know what to say. He didn't know how to react, the change was so different. Only Midna's words could break Link's silent awe.

"Well, say something," she teased, amused with his silence. "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Her comment shed Links doubt and he realized no matter how different she looked from her old imp like form, that this was the woman that he had fallen in love with. A few days passed, and Link and Zelda eventually escorted Midna back to the Mirror chamber which contained the device that connected shadow and light, the Mirror of Twilight. It was there that Link's heart was broken in an instant. As Midna said goodbye to Link, she started to say something.

"Link… I…" but suddenly stopped, only to say, "See you later".

A single tear went down Midna's cheek as she said these words. She propelled it forward unwillingly into the mirror of Twilight. As Link watched the single tear touch the mirror, it cracked. Link's sudden curiosity turned to anguish as his heart felt like it was about shatter just as the mirror was. Link looked up at Midna, shocked and hurt. But she just smiled at him, as their eyes met for one last time.

Midna then was sent back into the Twilight realm, and as soon as she was gone the mirror was shattered. As soon as the mirror shattered, so did Link's heart. He felt lost, confused, but most of all, he felt sad. The one link to the Twilight realm was utterly destroyed, and so was his love life.

He spent the next few months, quietly living in Ordon by himself. The townspeople of Ordon noticed a change in Link's demeanor. The once outgoing, strong, and friendly hero was now shy, reserved, and often stared out into space. He was never outside anymore, and simply kept to himself. It had been two years since then, and everyday of his life he always thought to himself…

_"Why didn't I do something? Why didn't I tell her before it was too late?"_

These questions always lead to him silently weeping to himself, about his lost love. But now he worried about the dreams. Originally, he thought them to be nothing, just another nightmare over the love he lost. But this particular dream had become more frequent over the last few weeks, almost to the point where they would occur every time Link went to sleep. Not to mention that the dream had an effect on his Triforce of Courage. That itself made him worry. Never had he heard of in any ancient lore of the triforce acting in such a manner. Link returned to reality, only to feel tears running down his face. He looked outside his window at the bright, shining moon, and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Yes, Link will talk in this fan-fic. As much as I would have liked a canon Link, I am not skilled enough, and applaud those who can write a story without the main character talking. Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for taking time to read!**


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. You can expect an update everyday or two. As always, reviews are appreciated!**

Chapter 2: Old Friends

When Link woke up the next morning, his thoughts were still focused on trying to interpret the dream. He had thought long and hard on the subject, and was trying to foresee what it meant, as it could unlock why his triforce piece was acting so strangely.

"_OK, it obviously has something to do with Midna_,_"_ Link thought, as he winced at the sound of her name. Just speaking of her made him linger with sadness.

"_But what does the other stuff mean? The shadow beast and the triforce's reaction… are they linked together?" _

His mind pondered over the possibilities, until a loud knock came at his door. Link quickly jumped back to reality as he pulled his green hero's clothes over himself, and answered the door. Ilia stood there, cheerful as she could be for never getting to see Link anymore. If it was anyone that Link's silence was hardest on, it was Ilia. She had not known the whole truth to his trials and only saw him as her knight in shining armor who continually shunned her.

He felt sorry for her; she had no way of understanding what he was going through. To her, the man who restored her memory, fought tooth and nail to protect her as she and Telma tried to save Prince Ralis, had her heart but would never respond to her love. If only she knew where his heart was, and why it belonged to Midna, let alone knew who Midna was, she might be more understanding. But Link promised himself he would never let anyone know about Midna, unless they had some knowledge of how he could see her again.

"_And Ilia certainly can't help me there_," he thought…

"Link, why aren't you ready for the festival," Ilia questioned. "It's your big day and you only have your tunic and shorts on. C'mon, you have to get going!"

Link looked confused, and it suddenly hit him that today was the day that all of Hyrule celebrated at the request of Princess Zelda. She had told all of Hyrule the magnificent deeds Link did and how he single handedly saved Hyrule by defeating the Dark Lord, Ganondorf. Link couldn't be more upset over this.

"_So now it has been officially three years_," he thought.

He then returned from his daydream and spoke quickly to Ilia.

"Oh, right. I guess I overslept."

Ilia tsked at him, saying, "You know, you'd be in real trouble if it weren't for me. God only knows what you do all day when you're not herding goats."

"Well I think I deserve some time to myself after all I've been through," Link said defensively.

"Don't try that to pull out that card on me Link," Ilia said coyly. "It's been two years, three years after today since you played the hero. Don't you want to see how everyone in the village is doing? You'd be very happy to hear that Colin has developed into quite the warrior in your stead."

"Good for him then, it's one less thing that the village needs me for. I wouldn't mind just retiring to a normal life, occasionally going fishing and going outside," Link said with a hint of annoyance. "I'd rather just stay inside Ilia; I don't see what's so hard to understand about that."

Now it was Ilia's turn to get annoyed.

"How is it hard to understand? I'll tell you. Before all of this ever happened, before you went on your quest, you were always outside and active. Now it's like you're a ghost. You lost something on your quest, and I know it," she said with anger in her voice.

The last comment got a rise out of Link.

"Ilia, you have no earthly idea what I've seen and done, and have no place to talk," Link shouted. "What happened on my quest is between me and…"

"Between you and who Link," screamed Ilia, interrupting him. "You haven't talked to anyone about what happened and what you did. Even the Princess's speech three years ago was vague."

Link looked at her with a slight bit of anger, but eventually lowered his defenses. She spoke the truth. He had only talked to Zelda in detail about his adventure, and that was because she knew about Midna. Hell, since Midna and Zelda's hearts were one for a short part of their adventure, he didn't have to tell her much. Link thought the only reason that she listened to link re-tell his story was just so he could vent and try to talk to someone, anyone about Midna. Again, thinking her name made Link lower his head as he looked sadly at the ground. Ilia spoke softer this time.

"Link," she said carefully, "I just want to see you happy. You never have even tried to talk to anyone about what you went through. Maybe if you tried, you would feel better."

Link silently thought out into space. He contemplated telling her the truth. Maybe she could understand…

"_No_," thought Link to himself. "_No, how could she._ _She isn't me and she wouldn't want to be me right now_."

"Ilia, I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you what you want to know. It's personal," Link said as gently as he could.

Ilia's reaction was anything but gently.

"I am your friend!" She shouted. "Friends tell other friends the truth, no matter how difficult it is to say!"

At this point, Link could tell she had tears in her eyes. He could see that she was deeply hurt by his silence.

"Look, I told you, there is nothing I can say about…"

Ilia then slapped him in the face as she turned to leave. Link was left slightly bewildered. Just as Ilia were closing the door, she looked up on one of the ceiling hangings and saw something that she had never noticed before.

"One thing Link," she said before she left. "Does that thing have anything to do with why you won't talk? I don't remember seeing it here three years ago."

She pointed upwards at the wall hanging she looked upon as she was about to leave. Link looked upwards too, and gasped slightly at what she was pointing to. On the wall hanging in clear view as people were exiting his house, was the remains of Midna's fused shadow helmet. Link looked at her, realizing that he had inadvertently answered her question by his reaction.

With a small, "Humph!" She turned and left as quick as she entered, slamming the door. Link felt stupid for ever thinking of putting his last reminder of his lost love in such a place where anyone entering or exiting his house could see it.

About a year after Link had defeated Ganondorf and Midna had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, Link left Ordon village for a way to get back to Midna. He quickly realized it was exceedingly hard to get help from people without mentioning her by name. No one was supposed to know of her existence, and even by accidentally mentioning her name it did not help. He searched far and wide for missing clues as to how to get back to her. He trekked in the desert to ask the sages for help, a sore reminder of how much he missed being able to warp when she was with him. The sages, of course, were of no great help. To them, the Mirror of Twilight was the only way that shadow and light could ever reunite.

Link even resorted to following crazy rumors and listening to obscure hints just to find what he was looking for. Alas, it never found him. On his way back to Ordon though, he found in the west of Hyrule field, a small reminder of what he had lost. The fused shadow helmet that Midna wore was still there, albeit it was broken. He took both parts of the destroyed helmet, and took them home, trying to repair it in vain attempt. He spent most of his nights inside after a long day of herding goats, trying to see if his he could somehow make the helmet whole again.

Finally, Link just hung the biggest piece on his wall, as a keepsake for what his journey meant to him. Link returned from his flashback, and got on top of the ladder near by and took down the helmet. He safely put it in his chest in the basement along with the smaller piece, so now only he could see it and unwanted eyes could not. He sighed as he thought back to his conversation with Ilia. She was right about one thing. If Link did not get ready for the festival soon, he would be late. With a sense of duty about him, he finished getting dressed and left his house, trying to summon the energy to appear happy. Hyrule wouldn't want their hero to look sad, and neither did Link. That would just lead to bad questions that he was in no mood to answer.


	3. Unknown Destination

**A/N: So here's the long chapter everyone has been waiting for. It starts to pick up after this, so pay attention! As always, reveiws are welcome.**

Chapter 3: Unknown Destination

As Link exited his house, the bright golden rays of the midday sun greeted him in warm fashion. Even in his depressed mood, he was glad to be outside. He would often stay in shape by working on his swordsmanship at night, but he was rarely seen outside when he wasn't herding goats. Today was one of those rare occurrences. As Link climbed down the ladder to his house, he grabbed Epona's feed bag he left on a small nook just to the left of the ladder. He poured some of the grain from the feed bag into his hand, a put his hand in front of Epona. She snorted at first, but she took the food she was given. Link often thanked the goddesses for Epona. No matter how little he would be outside or how shy he would be, Epona would always stay loyal to Link. Hopping on Epona, Link took of into Faron Woods to head to the festival.

As Link sped through the forest, he was reminded of the visceral jolt that riding horseback often gave him. The wind flying through his hair, going at speeds at which he felt had no boundaries were a reminder of his life of adventure and exploring the unknown. As he entered Hyrule field at full speed on Epona, he could see a bokoblin, a rare sight in the now peaceful Hyrule field, towards the west.

"_Perfect,_" Link thought to himself. As Epona galloped straight in the direction of the Bokoblin, Link drew the Master Sword from it's scabbard. He went against putting it back after his search for Midna. Link saw it as a blade of ancient power, an ancient power that could always come in handy if the need ever arose. Link was gaining ground on the bokoblin's position, and it still had yet to see him. As Link drew the sword up in a position to rid the foul creature from the earth, the bokoblin turned around to see the blade come down on his head. It was the last thing it ever saw. Link then looked back with grim satisfaction as he saw he had hit his mark. He had never had much love for attacking a defenseless creature, but if the shoe was on the other foot, he knew he wouldn't be given anything less than what he gave the bokoblin. Such was the way of the warrior.

As Link continued onto Hyrule Castle Town, he noticed all the caravans and wondering travelers now on the dusty road. Since his adventure, many people started to expand and look outwards past the normal everyday hustle and chaos of town square, into more secluded areas in hopes that they could create a small settlement.

"_The fruition of all my efforts,_" Link thought, "_I just wish that maybe for once I actually felt it too_."

Link was very happy about bringing peace to Hyrule and taking out most hostile forces, save the Bulbins in the desert and mountain territory. But he could never be truly happy. He thought of Midna, and how she would have loved to seen how much their efforts have paid off for both worlds. He thought of him and her enjoying the quiet nights in Hyrule field under the starry sky, and how perfect things would have been. Just thinking of these could have been moments made Link's eyes well with tears.

"_It would be best if I tried not to think of her today_," Link thought to himself, "_Too much sad emotions on what should be a happy occasion_…"

Link could then see the small outline of Hyrule Castle coming up in full view. As he neared it, he could have sworn he saw something moving on the horizon, slightly past Hyrule Castle town's west entrance near the alcove that showed a view of Lake Hylia. As he strained his eyes to take a better look, he saw nothing. Shrugging it off, he slowed down Epona and dismounted. He could already hear the castle town's citizens excitedly talking about today's festival. Trying to put on a brave face, Link walked up to the wooden doors leading into Castle town.

Back at the alcove, a small man garbed in black and red striped robes looked onwards. He was lucky. The hero almost had spotted him and he would have single handedly ruined the ambush. He went down the stairs to the stunning view of Lake Hylia where the rest of his comrades were waiting for their leader to give orders.

"No sign of detection from the Hyrule guard," he said emotionless.

"Good. We will wait a couple more minutes before we move in," said the leader. "Gather round men!"

A couple more of robed men started to form a semi-circle around their leader, who was the only one in a pure black robe, his face hidden in darkness.

"In a few minutes, we and the rest of the party around the other areas outside the gates will make our way into castle town. Once the celebration has started, we will be able to get in easily. Make sure you block up the exits and only attack when I give the signal."

One of the men in the back raised his hand up, as if he needed something clarified.

"Sir, what are we going to do about the hero? He's nearly unstoppable and he won't let us pull this off."

The leader gave him an evil grin as he said, "Don't worry about him; he's mine to deal with. I just want you lot to make sure that no one can leave the castle to alert any outside help. There are more travelers on the road now, so they could give assistance if need be."

The other men in robes shifted uneasily. They didn't share their leader's confidence about an assault on Hyrule Castle while the hero was inside to protect it.

"_Fools_," he piously thought. "_They don't even understand why we are attacking Hyrule castle. It matters not though. Soon enough these tools will be gone, and I will be rewarded graciously by my master_." As he thought this, his smile grew more and more dark and twisted. Around him, the rest of his soldiers got more and more nervous.

Link walked through the gates of Castle Town's west entry to find a crowd of people awaiting his entry. They cheered as their hero walked past them into the center of town, where he would kick off the celebration as he did every year. As he walked into the center of castle town, Link couldn't help but feel out of place. Amongst the crowd and cheers of happiness, who would have thought that anyone could be sad, let alone their hero.

Link then saw the podium in front of the water fountain in the center of town. Standing there, prompt as always was Princess Zelda and some of her elite guard. Even with the times being as peaceful as they were, the risk of assassination was too great to leave the Princess unguarded. Whenever Link looked at Zelda, he was able to find a little comfort at least. Here was someone that partially shared his pain, and more importantly, someone he could talk too. Link walked up the small set of stairs to the podium where Zelda waited. The crowd then went silent. Link had always hated this part of the ceremony. He never did like being the center of attention.

"Great hero," Zelda shouted out loud enough so all the audience could hear, "It is with great honor that I present to you, the honor of Champion of Hyrule!"

Outside the gates, the black robed people gathered around. The leader had the bulk of his force approach from the west gate, as the others would come through the east gate. Once inside, they would hide until the moment is right. As the leader slid inside the gates, he could overhear Princess Zelda's speech.

"_Yes, keep talking_," he maliciously thought. "_Enjoy your time with the hero while it lasts, for by the end of this celebration, you will never see Link again!"_

After twenty minutes, Link was glad that the speech was over. Zelda was gifted with words and always found a way to make him feel more important than he actually was. Now was his favorite part of the festival. All of castle town would meet in the center and just talk about anything that was on their mind. With all the shops closed, everyone there was all talk, no business. As Link was walking around though, he heard a rather disturbing rumor between two strangers.

"Did you hear about what happened to the new settlement out near the western edge of Hyrule field? They were attacked by a rouge band of travelers."

Link quietly listened intently to the aged balding man go on.

"It's been said that the attacks have been on small settlements all over the place. They leave no survivors…"

The second man laughed at his friend. He was smaller, and had a small bit of brown hair left covering his head.

"Tell me then, if they are no survivors, how do the stories get passed along?"

The second man responded with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm not lying to you! These stories come from reliable sources."

The second man laughed again.

"My friend, you have to take these things with a healthy grain of salt. Everyone is edgy. Hyrule has never been this peaceful. Someone will always make up stories just to try and stir up trouble, it's bound to happen."

The bald man still wasn't convinced.

"It's said that this rouge band is not even lead by a man, but a vicious beast, with glowing red eyes."

Link stared wide eyed at the last comment. In the pit of his stomach, he knew what the man said was true, no matter how ludicrous it sounded. As they walked away to continue they're conversation, Link tried to follow them, only to be stopped by a familiar face.

"Well now, if it isn't Link. How've you been honey?"

It was Telma. Link always liked the woman, no matter how over the top she tried to be. She had her heart in the right place that was for certain.

"As good as I'll ever be Telma. How have things been on your end?" Link said trying to sound polite and happy as possible.

"All has been well, thanks to you. It seems to me the Princess flattered you with her little speech."

"I've never really thought of myself in that sort of light," Link admitted.

"Hmm… then what light do you view yourself in? She seemed do be accurate to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was something going on between you and her," Telma said, winking.

"I wouldn't dream of it Telma," Link said with a hunt of depression. "_Only one princess has my heart, and it isn't Zelda,_" he thought to himself.

"And why not?" Telma said curiously.

"It's something I'm not willing to talk to anyone about, sorry," Link said, hoping Telma would be more understanding then Ilia.

"Oh, our hero wants to keep secrets, does he? Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. See you later," she said.

In a way known only to Link, her last sentence hurt a lot.

As Link continued throughout castle town, he continually was the life of the party. Everyone he had met on his travels wanted to have conversation with him, and people he never met always badgered him with questions. Only one thing could drag the hero away from the people.

"Link, could I speak to you for a minute."

It was Zelda. "Of course your highness," said Link, knowing he really didn't have any other option. Zelda lead him inside the castle gates where they could talk in private. Once they were inside the castle courtyard, she started talking to him.

"How have you been Link? You seemed down today."

"I hope it wasn't too noticeable," Link said, "Even though it's been three years, it still hurts."

Zelda forced a sad smile.

"It was only obvious to someone who knows enough about you Link. I still assume I'm the only one?"

Link nodded his head.

"Link," she said, "have you tried telling others how you feel? It could help you out, just to open up to someone instead of keeping all your emotions bottled up inside."

Link felt like he had gone through the exact same conversation with Ilia, minus the yelling. "Princess, it's just that… I feel no one will understand. You come the closest, since you too know about Midna," Link said, emotions starting to get the better of him, "But I know for a fact that no one will know my plight, or why I feel the way I do… I love her"

Zelda looked sad. "Link…" she said with deep concern. Just then one of the guards outside the walls of the castle came in.

"Princess," the solider shouted with panic in his voice, "We're under attack!"

Link's sadness turned to fear. He felt in his heart that something bad was going to happen. He looked down at his hand, removing one of his gloves. His triforce piece was fading in and out, just like in his dreams. He looked at Zelda, who seemed to also know something was going on. Suddenly, it came.

The giant walls protecting the Hyrule courtyard came crashing down and standing its place, was the giant red eyed shadow beast from Link's dreams. The guard who came to warn Link and Zelda turned at the sudden noise, only to die. The shadow beast used its long claws to impale him. Link grimaced at the sight, but there was not time to think. He drew the Master Sword and prepared for battle. The Shadow beasts red eyes bored into Link's and sized him up.

"Zelda, get back!" Link shouted, ignoring proper etiquette. The shadow beast raised its arm and took a swing at Link, narrowly missing Link's shoulder as he rolled out of the way. Link took a chance and tried to strike at the now opened sides of the beast, but the monster suddenly warped on the other side of the battle field…

Right next to Zelda.

Zelda gasped in horror, but muttered something under her breath rather quickly. Link saw what the monster was about to do, and he had to stop it. Its long claws were ready to do the same to Zelda as it did to her guard, and Link had no intention of letting her be harmed. Just as the monster was about to get her in its grasp, Link pushed Zelda out of the way and took the blow for her.

Link expected death, but it did not come. The beast held Link up like a trophy as he struggled in its grasp. His head felt squeezed, pressured almost. Then suddenly, his body started to compress itself and with that, everything in Link's world went black.

The beast howled in victory, but not for long. A blinding light flashed and hit the beast square in its open jaws. The light came from Zelda, with light arrows in hand. She had summoned them just before the beast was upon her, but without Link's distraction, she would not have been able to get off a shot. The beast was still howling in pain, but as it did, it started to shrink as well. Eventually, it shrunk to the size of a normal man in a black robe.

It was the leader of the ambush team. Zelda rushed over to his slowly dying form. She gasped at seeing his face. He looked inhuman, his skin black and cloudy. With steel in her eyes as she demanded,

"What did you do with Link?!?"

The leader laughed as he struggled against death. His last words were almost a whisper.

"He is alive Princess… but… you… you will …never see him… or the Master Sword… again!"

And with that, the leader fell into death's cold slumber.


	4. Reminders of the Past

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Comments welcome as always. There is some mild language, but it's nothing terrible.**

Chapter 4: Reminders of the Past

It had been a few hours since the attack. Zelda stared into space as she awaited the guards to report.

"_Link was gone_," she thought terrified of what it meant for Hyrule, "_And_ _the Master Sword as well… what does it all mean?_"

The Guard captain entered the throne room, which was still in bad shape after the fight with Ganondorf three years ago.

"Princess, I have some good news," he reported. She stood up, anxiously waiting what he had to say. "The enemy has been eliminated. All those who attacked the citizens of Castle Town are either dead or have fled. We suffered minimal casualties amongst civilians, with only one death and few wounded." She stared absently. This wasn't the good news she wanted to hear.

"And if I may Princess," the guard captain stated, "they weren't well trained. In all honesty, I think that they got what they wanted though."

Zelda sighed in agreement. From what she understood of the attack, the robed men had entered through the gates earlier in the celebration. They waited until Zelda and Link went inside the castle gates away from the town guard. In the initial commotion started by the robed men, the guard went to help out civilians, while one single guard went to warn her and Link. They let their guard down and let the black robed man enter the gates which were off limits to anyone. And by the description of the fighting skills of the underlings, it was clear that they were a distraction.

"Princess, I'm scared." She turned in the direction of the now shaking guard captain.

"The hero is gone. What will become of Hyrule? Who will protect the kingdom?"

She stared down at the man, wishing that she could tell him off for being so cowardly. It was a rather daunting to think that considering she was scared as well, but it didn't make it easy on the Princess to know her guard was as frightened as she was.

"It will fall on you and your men captain. As for Link, I'm sure he is alive somewhere."

"_Yes… but where is somewhere_," she thought.

-----------------------------

"Hey, buddy, you alive?"

"Of course he is. He just needs to come around, that's all."

"Shut up you two. We need to get to base and fast. So unless you feel like dragging him on your back, then I suggest we get moving."

"Wait a second, I think he's starting to come around."

Link started to come to when he heard voices. He started to open his eyes, his vision foggy. His head felt like it was about to explode with pain. Then it all came back to him. The monster. Princess Zelda. Everything in his dreams. He jumped up on two feet and looked around.

In front of him stood three men, all dressed in stained and torn clothes. They were a colorful bunch. One carried a bow and quiver on his back and had light armor covering him. He stood at average height and had deep blue eyes like Link. The second man carried a sword as well, but it was in considerably worse condition then the bow of his comrade. He was the shortest of the bunch, and was balding. Before Link could see the third man, the bald man spoke.

"Whoa, buddy, take it easy. We're friends, OK?"

Link looked and without realizing it, he had his left hand grasped around the handle of the Master Sword, as if he was about to draw his weapon on the next thing that moved.

"Sorry," Link said, "I was thinking of something else."

"Well next time you get caught in a flashback, don't go crazy on us," said the tallest man. He had a long broadsword on his back, and he carried a small shield made of wood. His green sharp eyes and big frame made him look rather intimidating.

"Now, are we going to get going or what," he said impatiently.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we going," said Link.

"We're going to the base off course," said the big man, "Look at the time! If we don't get there soon, then we're screwed!" Link looked very confused as two of the men walked into the forest ahead of them. Only one of them stayed behind.

"Hello," he said. It was the man who asked if he was alive, the bald guy. "I'm Othae. May I ask who you are?" The man was very polite for someone who just ran into a complete stranger.

"Umm… sure. My name is Link,"

"Well Link, Thornir does have a point. If we don't get going soon, we'll be done for. Let's catch up."

Link followed the strange man as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

-----------------------------

"Where in the world am I," thought Link.

His head was still a little foggy, but he could tell just by the unfamiliar forest he was in, that it wasn't the Hyrule he knew and loved. There was just something that didn't feel right either. Call him crazy, but he felt like he had been through this same forest before, despite never seeing it in his life.

"_God I wish you were here Midna_," Link thought, "_At least it would save me from forcing conversation with these strangers_."

When Link and Othae caught up to the group, Othae made proper introductions on everyone's behalf. The tall man who had a big frame was called Thornir, as Othae had stated earlier. He was also the man who talked with an impending sense of doom about him. The third man, the archer who was mostly silent, was named Lithe. As they walked on into the forest, they continued to make conversation.

"So," Othae stated, "Why were you just in the middle of the forest Link? I mean, it's rare enough that you see people outside in the wilderness, but even rarer to find someone passed out."

"If I told you," Link stated, "You would never believe me."

Othae laughed as he said, "Oh yeah, try me." Then Thornir snapped.

"Dammit Othae, you have NO sense of danger do you?" Thornir spoke angrily. "Here we are, about to be doomed to a fate worse than death, and you're here small talking with some random."

"Hey, he may be some random guy you don't know, but you know as well as I do anyone with a sword and shield can be of use to us," Othae said.

"He has a point Thornir," Lithe said quietly, "Well trained warriors are hard to come by."

"For all we know, he just found them," Thornir said bitterly.

"I'm seriously tired of your cynical attitude towards everything, you know that?"

The fight between Othae and Thornir was escalating until Link had to have a question asked.

"Guys, what is it that we're in danger of? I don't feel anything dangerous in these woods."

As Link traveled with the strange band, he noticed that despite the claims of danger and hazards Thornir and the rest of group felt, he failed to notice them. There hadn't been a single Bulbin or Moblin, or even Deku baba in their path once.

"Have you been living under a rock for the past three months," Thornir questioned, "Look, I don't have time to explain it to you. As soon as we get to base, we'll explain there."

Link looked onwards; wondering where in the goddesses name the shadow beast from the nightmare had sent him.

-----------------------------

Dawn broke over Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda awoke in her chambers, still pondering the events of yesterday. When word got out that Hyrule's hero was gone, all hell would break lose and she knew it. Hyrule's enemies, although few in number with Ganondorf dead, would come out once they learned that there was no hero to stop their attacks and misdeeds. Zelda sighed as she felt the invisible weight of leading a kingdom with no one to help her. She wondered how she ever did it before Link came along.

"Princess," said a voice at the unopened door, "Are you awake? This is urgent."

Zelda quickly threw on more appropriate attire over her nightgown and answered the door. The Guard captain stood, nervously shaking. He held a note in his hand.

"This note… it was found on the body of the black robed man." Zelda took a look at it and gasped.

"But if this is true…" she said as she trailed off in thought.

"Aye," said the captain. "If it's true, then Hyrule is in more danger than we thought, and sooner too."

"We need to make preparations. Get in contact with the leaders of every race in Hyrule. Tell them Link is gone, and we need all we can get to stave of this threat."

The guard nodded in agreement and was off. Zelda shivered with trepidation. "_Goddesses protect us all_," she thought.

-----------------------------

Link had been walking through the dimly lit forest with his new comrades for a while now. He thought they should reach their destination soon. Othae had told him a little more about the place they were headed. It was said to be a small sanctuary, a retreat where the dangers they were running from could not reach them. Link was skeptical of course. Where he came from, he knew there were no true safe havens during times of strife. Finally, Thornir stopped.

"It's beyond here," he said. Thornir and the rest of the travelers went through the tress ahead, with Link following behind. When Link went through the trees, he was amazed. An ancient temple made of stone was in the center of a village of many people who looked as ragged and mangled as Thornir and his men. Tents were set up everywhere around the temple. People paraded the place and walked with the same sense of urgency that Thornir had.

"_This place is huge_," thought Link.

"Thornir, you're just in time!" The group turned towards the noise. A tall woman of about forty or fifty years of age with gray hair stood with a short steel blade equipped in one hand, and a small crystal of some sort in the other.

Thornir shouted back to her, "We wouldn't have taken so damn long if we hadn't have found this random." The woman frowned.

"A random? You know how much the boss hates randoms."

"He has a sword and shield," Othae shouted back to her.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier," she shouted with a smile. Thornir still did not look too pleased.

"We'll see," he shouted back. He looked up at the sky.

"Hey, you better but that light in place, unless you want to be the death of us!"

"Ah, I got it under control."

The women then proceeded to take the little light crystal and screw it into the ground. It wasn't a great fit, but it got the job done. The woman then came over to Link and the rest of the crew.

"Hi, I'm Renava. Not everyday I get to meet a random with such good equipment."

Link looked at her, and then at everyone else around him. He was finally about to burst. Yet again, he was in a situation no one could understand, and he was sure no one could give him a straight answer. He was so fed up with all this impending doom and not knowing where in the world he was, his calm demeanor finally snapped.

"Will someone here," he shouted angrily, "tell me what the hell is going on? What does that crystal do? What are we in danger from? Where are we?" Othae was the first to respond after such a sudden outbreak.

"The crystal protects us from the danger we speak of. As for the rest of your questions, they will be answered in time." Lithe turned and spoke.

"We don't need to answer one of his questions…"

"Why," said Othae.

"Because," Lithe said, "It comes."

He pointed up into the sky towards the sun setting it the west. Just as he did so, day turned to night, and Link fell to his knees at what he saw. The serene glow of orange light and beauty was something one could not forget easily, and in Link's case, was something he could never forget. In this new land Link had been warped into by a monster of darkness, stood the way to all his dreams. Shadow and light had mixed once more as the glow of Twilight covered the forest.

**A/N: No, he isn't in the twilight realm. All will be revealed soon enough.**


	5. Hyrule's New Threat

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here. Who can find the slight crossover between Zelda and Metroid?**

Chapter 5: A New Threat

"_She's here_," Link thought, "_I just know it_."

The crew all looked at Link, wondering why he reacted to the curtain of Twilight in such a way.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Othae. Link responded with a small smile on his face at the thought of what this meant.

"I've never been better since the time I found you guys."

Link finally got back up on his two feet, and he just continued to smile. "_I can't believe it_," Link thought in disbelief. Thornir looked perplexed.

"Why do you react so positively to such a dark force?"

Link then realized that he should stop showing his happiness and hold back his emotions. They didn't understand. Then, Link looked around confused. They weren't turning into spirits, even though the Twilight had come. Then he looked outwards and gasped. A giant bubble of light blocked out the twilight and its effects on the entire encampment.

"_So that's what the light crystals do_," Link thought.

"How did you get the light crystals," Link blurted out.

"We had them enchanted by the boss," Renava said. "The boss is a very powerful individual, as you will soon find out."

"Speaking of which," Lithe said, "Link needs to be taken to the boss for instructions." Thornir nodded in agreement.

"Follow me."

Thornir lead the group towards the temple where their leader was.

"Who is this boss person," Link asked curtly.

"You'll see," said Othae.

--------------------------

Princess Zelda had continually read and re-read the note on the body of the robed man. She had gotten through the phase of disbelief one would go through when they learn that everything they had worked so hard to accomplish was at risk. Now she was at the phase of unknown levels of fear. She continued to recall the letter's brief contents in her head over and over again.

"_Once the hero is gone, the attack on Hyrule will be swift and timely. If any of your 'distractions' are left alive, kill them before you come back to the fortress. They have served there purpose. Lastly, if you do not make it back alive, then I assume that this letter will fall in the hands of our enemy_."

Zelda stopped. The last line was possibly the most ominous of all.

"_If that is the case, then hear this; your days are numbered Zelda_."

In all her time as ruler after her father died before the Twilight crisis, she had never felt so alone, or afraid. Hyrule had gotten used to the idea of a hero to protect them, and without him, they were weak. A knock on her throne room door snapped her back to reality.

"_It's about time_," she thought as she beckoned the guest to enter.

--------------------------

In the Gerudo desert stood the abandoned prison facility known as the Arbiter Grounds. Link and Midna had used this place many times on their adventure three years ago, as a way to teleport between the worlds of light and shadow. The mirror chamber was still as silent as ever, with the soft glow of fragments of the mirror of twilight gleaming of the midday sun. No one would have ever though that beneath such pristine beauty, a great evil lurked.

Vandril looked upon the black and red robed man as he retold his story, about how he escaped the Hyrule guard and found his way back to the desert to report what had happened. He heard that the general had not survived, that he was brought down by Zelda. How he was the only one who survived and made it back, and all the others had been cut down by the Bulbins as they tried to cross the desert. With a bored look on his face, he responded to the story.

"It seems that I underestimated your ability."

The man in front of him cringed. Talking with Vandril was about as pleasant as talking with a dragon.

"However, your use has been served." The man looked confused. What did his master mean? He didn't have much time to think after that. Vandril flicked his wrist and hand and man blew up right before him.

--------------------------

Vandril sighed at the waste of time that stood before him moments ago. Vandril was what you would call something out of a nightmare, a shadow or shade, neither human nor beast, and only lived to serve his masters command. His eyes were a pale red color, and his voice was cold as the mountain of Snowpeak. The voice who commanded him had given him a great army of shadow creatures such as himself, with Vandril their leader. He despised having to work with the rouge Hylians for the mission to make it so the hero disappeared. But that had passed, and now he could move on to the next phase of the operation the voice had given him. With the hero gone, he was to eliminate and destroy Hyrule's kingdom, so for the day his master would return, he could take his rightful place at the throne.

--------------------------

Link and the rest of the crew now with Renava went inside the temple to see the leader of this rouge force. Link was concerned with Renava's comments about the boss's apparent dislike of random people joining this group. She could see through his emotionless veil and see his concern.

"Don't worry," she said lighthearted. "With the weapons you have on you, she'll let you stay."

Link gave a half hearted smile back at her. After passing through many chambers and tunnels, Thornir finally stopped. He sighed and turned to Link.

"Look," he said, "Whatever you do, make sure you address the boss with respect and don't loss your cool. I'd hate to see what happened to the last random happen to you."

"Thornir," Othae said, "Your making it sound like she's a snake with two heads."

Lithe chuckled. "Sometimes, I wonder…"

"Wait," Link said as they were about to open the door, "The boss is a she?"

"What," Renava said coolly, "A woman can't lead a ragged group such as this one?"

"Well," Link sputtered, "I… I just had this image in my head…"

Renava laughed. "Other than me and my sisters, she is the only female in this group. Be careful though. As tough and handsome as you look, I'd bet she could still kick your ass if you got her angry."

"Can we please go already," Thornir said impatiently. But before Thornir could open the door, it opened by itself.

A woman stood in the open doorway. She was wearing heavy armored breastplate and a dress of quality not found amongst the rest of the band. She also had a golden colored bow on her back that matched her hair braided hair perfectly.

"Well Thornir," she said, annoyed at having to get up and answer the door, "This had better be good."

As Link looked at her, he almost felt that he had seen that face before. Then it hit him. Link was looking at what could have been a clone of Princess Zelda.

"It will be your highness," Thornir said. Link and the rest of the group piled into the room. It was draped with cloth on both sides of the room and was symmetrical. In the center of the room, a throne made of stone had been perfectly crafted for this woman. Link was amazed at this woman's resemblance to Zelda.

"_But it can't be her,_" he thought, "_Otherwise; she would have recognized me immediately_." As the woman sat down on the stone chair, she addressed the party.

"Now what do I owe this visit to?"

Renava began to talk. "Ma'am, Thornir's men found this random in the forest, and were wondering what you wish to do with him."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Another random? Haven't we enough untrustworthy men in this camp. For all we know, he could be a spy sent here by…"

As she trailed off, she looked at Link. Something about him was odd. Or rather, something he was carrying. She turned to Link and said,

"Swordsman! Give me that sword!"

Link looked confused as Thornir nudged him in the side, whispering, "Do as she says!" Link withdrew the Master Sword from his scabbard and presented it to the woman. She looked at the sword, noticing every fine detail on it, scrutinizing it almost to the point of looking for flaws. Finally, she handed back to Link, saying

"I do not know where you got this blade, but clearly you can be trusted."

As Link took the sword back he noticed that the woman was actually smiling at him. She then looked at Thornir and said, "He is to go with you and your men tonight during the midnight shift to protect the camp from Twilight. Now go and get some rest."

The group quietly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" asked Othae.

"I have no idea," Lithe said, "But whatever it is about that blade Link, it sure got a positive reaction out of her."

"All I want to know is how a sword proves someone is trustworthy," Thornir stated.

Link tried his best to conceal a grin, for he knew why it is she trusted him. Having the ancient Master Sword in his possession had paid off once again.

--------------------------

Once they finally got out of the temple, Link was shown to where he would be sleeping until it was their turn to guard the base.

"It's not much," Othae said, "But you'll get used to sleeping in a tent eventually."

As he and Othae got comfortable with their surroundings, Link had to have a few questions answered.

"Othae," Link said, "I know the dangers the Twilight presents, but what exactly are we fighting?"

Othae's face looked grim. "Well, other than the obvious effect if has on humans when we are without the light crystals, monsters and strange looking things have been raiding the encampment."

"What are these other things?" Link asked.

"To be honest, we don't know. Their shape looks human enough, but they are most definitely not one of us. They show no ill effects towards Twilight, and dislike our light crystals. They try to destroy them, and it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And this has been happening for the past three months?" Link asked, remembering how Thornir asked if he was living under a rock for his lack of knowledge about the dangers.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Othae said. Link looked him hard in the eyes, with a small glare of anger.

"Oh well. Yes, it's been about three months since the Twilight came. Before, we fought a common enemy, and were starting to gain ground and win the war. But then the Twilight came, and we had to start fighting it instead. It only comes at night, so when we became cognizant of its effects on us, we were forced to make light crystals. Now we can fight back against it, but it has taken a toll on our forces."

Link frowned at something he had not thought of until that point.

"If the Twilight is covering this strange land," he said, "then is this place being invaded?"

Othae responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't think beasts invade or know anything about war. They only know the basic element of war... how to kill."

Link sighed. Unfortunately, it seemed this place knew as little as Hyrule did about the Twilight and its people.

"_If Midna is the queen or leader, then why is she ordering an invasion?_" Link silently thought.

He decided against thinking too hard about it. It did not matter to him. If she was here, then he would find her, no matter what her reasons. With a parting look at the curtain of Twilight covering the forest outside of them, Link entered his tent as he reminded himself how close he might be to finding what he has sought for so long. With that, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

--------------------------

**A/N: If you said, "Light Crystals," based off of "Metroid Prime 2: Echoes," than you win!**


	6. A Dark Truth

**A/N: So here's a warning for Chapter 6. A lot of people on the last site I posted, dubbed this as a "swift kick in the nuts" kind of chapter. I'm sure you'll see what I mean at the end.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews this has been getting!**

Chapter 6: A Dark Truth

Zelda stood in front of the tribal leaders of Hyrule. She had invited them into her throne room to tell them of the new plight facing Hyrule, a plight they would have to fight without Link. To Zelda's left stood Prince Ralis of the Zora tribe. She had felt her words had a strong effect on the young zora, but not quite the effect she wanted. Instead of getting the Prince to realize the gravity of the situation, he merely saw it as a way to put the Zora tribe to fight and redeem themselves for his mother's loss. Zelda feared for his people's safety. To her right stood Darbus and Gor-Coron, the main tribal leaders of the Gorons. Their response to her news of the contents of the note was a little more what she was looking for. They responded with a quick grasp of how dire a situation it was, and could feel an aura of responsibility coming from them. Zelda was glad she would have some allies for this fight, even if they weren't all Hylian.

"It seems to me," Gor-Coron said, "that we should try to learn more about the enemy that is about to invade Hyrule."

Zelda nodded her head in agreement. "The men we faced weren't very strong according to my soliders. They did use magic however."

Ralis stood up and asked, "If they weren't that strong, then why are we having a counsel of war?"

"Let me finish Ralis," Zelda stated. "I feel however, that we may see the strength of the man I saw, the one who could transform into the beast, more than the strength of the normal warriors that went along with him."

The leaders all stood in silence. They knew if that was the case, then there was little hope of saving Hyrule. That man had beaten the hero in battle after all. How in the goddesses name were they supposed to stop an army of men like him?

Darbus spoke up. "We must first figure out the face of our enemy, before we figure out a battle plan."

"But how?" Zelda asked. "We know nothing about this threat. A force like this has no precedent."

Darbus then had a bold idea. "One tribal leader may know more about these people…"

"Who?" Zelda asked desperately.

"He's not in this room, we must find him first."

"What could you possibly mean Darbus?" asked Ralis, "All the leaders in Hyrule are here."

"No, there isn't," said Zelda. Ralis looked at her confused. She continued on. "But I never thought that we would need HIS help…"

----------------------------

Link was dreaming again. He was surrounded by an endless abyss of white. He could vaguely hear footsteps. The footsteps were getting closer behind him; he could hear them getting louder too. Finally the footsteps stopped. Link turned around with a smile on his face, as he turned around and said,

"Hello, Midna."

Standing before him in his dreams was the Twilight Princess in her true form. She was as beautiful as Link had remembered, but she wasn't smiling like Link. She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek as she used to do.

"Oh, Link…" she said sadly, "What cruel fate has befallen upon you?"

Link looked slightly confused. "What do you mean Midna?" he questioned, "I've found a way to see you again."

Midna smiled sadly as she said, "My time is short Link. You must seek the Twili. They will explain to you what you need to know." She took her hand of his cheek and started to slowly back up away from Link.

"Link… I… See you later."

She turned around and started to walk away. "Wait!" Link shouted. But she was already gone in the white abyss.

----------------------------

"Wake up Link!"

Link could feel cold water over his face as he sprung to life.

"It's about time, we need to go."

"Huh?" said Link, dazed over the dream he just had.

"We have to meet up in the forest with Thornir, it's almost midnight!"

Suddenly Link remembered where he was. He looked up and saw Othae equipping himself in light chain-mail armor and putting a small, but sharp blade in a scabbard.

"We can't be late Link, let's hurry."

Link went ahead and grabbed his shield and the Master Sword from his bedroll beside him as they hurried out of the tent. Thornir and Lithe were waiting outside the tent as Link and Othae came out.

"It's about time you two," Thornir said, "C'mon, take this pouch."

Link caught a small brown bag that Thornir threw at him.

"What are these?" Link asked.

"Pocket crystals," Lithe said, "They allow portable light for an hour for every mini crystal in the pouch. Our shift ends at daybreak, so we are given six crystals so we can explore the woods."

"I thought we were just going to protect the base?" Link questioned.

"We were," said Thornir, "but the group who was watching before us said he saw some funny movement in the woods. The boss wants us to check it out."

Link silently nodded, not paying a whole lot of attention. Link's newest dream had him perplexed even more than his old one. He hoped that his new dream turned out better than the last dream.

----------------------------

The group was finally ready to go.

"Follow me," said Thornir.

He led the group all the way to the far side of the base where Link saw two other men equipped with maces waiting for them.

"Good to see you Thornir," replied the first man. The second man just silently nodded.

"Well, have you seen anything else moving in the trees?" Thornir asked. The first man responded again.

"No, nothing since ten minutes ago when we called you over. My guess is they weren't expecting us to be at this spot and panicked when they saw us."

"If that's the case," Thornir said, "Then they'll be easy to track. Let's go guys. We'll be back shortly to watch over the base." The two men nodded as Link and the others went into the forest.

----------------------------

As they left the protection of the light bubble behind, the small crystals in their pouches activated immediately. Link was back in twilight. He would have been a happy, if it wasn't for his dream.

"_What cruel fate has befallen upon you?_"

Midna's words were not one could shake of easily, even if in a dream.

"_It seemed so real_," Link thought.

"Hey," Othae nudged him, "pay attention. We have to be prepared for anything out here."

As the group continued into the forest, Link could tell that they were tracking something and the men who told of the disturbance were correct. The path they were following had broken branches and small outlines of footprints in the dirt. Suddenly, Thornir stopped.

"What is it?" asked Lithe.

"I don't know…" he said, "the path just suddenly… shit!"

A net was thrown at them straight ahead of where they were standing. Link used his lightning reflexes to draw the Master Sword out and cut the net in half. Then there was a ruffle in the trees and the sound of running feet.

A small voice in Link's head went against reason and told him to run after it. It got louder and louder until it consumed Link's thoughts. Link then sprinted after the fading sounds of the enemy. Link could barely hear Othae and the group shouting at him to come back, but he kept running. The voice was now giving him directions, telling him which way to turn. He could feel a sense of trust from the voice, as if it was an old friend. Finally, as Link turned the corner, he saw what he was chasing after, along with two others of its kind.

"Freeze!" shouted one of the dark figures.

Link held up his hands. He had gotten careless and he knew it. Then, out from the small shadows the trees offered, came on of the figures into full view. Link gasped. Standing in front of him was a Twili, in their uncursed form. This particular Twili had sharp red eyes with small blue pupils, and had on a robe that looked remarkably like Zant's.

"You're a Twili," Link said.

"_Seek the Twili. They will explain to you what you need to know._" Midna's final hint in the dream. The Twili was taken aback.

"How do you know…"

Link cut him off. "I need to see your Princess," he said forcefully, but polite.

"Our Princess?" the Twili questioned. "But…"

Another Twili from the shadows emerged, slightly enraged. "How dare you make demands!" he said, "How dare you insult the throne with mentions of…"

"Stop."

The third and final Twili then came out from the shadows. He spoke with calm demeanor and with an aura of friendship.

"You know much for an ordinary Hylian," said the Twili. Link looked hard at him. They were all male, Midna was not in the group.

"Then I guess I'm not ordinary," Link said. The third Twili smiled.

"I guess not. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Link"

The two other Twili looked at each other and started speaking in harsh whispers. The third Twili hushed them with a wave of his hand. "You say your name is Link… let me tell you that name has great meaning to us, in the past and present."

Link looked confused. "The past?" he questioned.

The Twili gave him the saddest look, almost knowing why he was confused.

"I'm guessing your wondering where you are, what this place is, and why the Twili are here, am I right?"

Link was dumbfounded. He had just guessed all the questions Link was going to ask.

"It's a gift," the Twili said, "I can partially read peoples mind. Before I answer your questions…" he stopped, almost unwilling to finish the sentence, "Before I answer your questions, you must tell me the name of the Princess you speak of."

Link swallowed hard. "Princess Midna... is her name."

The Twili looked at him hard, almost with a sad expression on their face.

"What is it?" Link questioned, angrily. "What happened to her?" The third Twili sighed.

"Nothing happened to her," he said, "Let me tell you a little more about this place. You may not know it, but you are in the kingdom of Hyrule, in the old forest that used to be known as Faron Woods. It's now become desolate and is only used by the rouge band that confuses us as enemies."

Link was now confused as ever. This was not the Faron Woods he knew, they could not have changed so quickly. The Twili looked at him.

"Your right, Link, they could not have changed in the couple days you were gone. So maybe you'll be quick to comprehend what happened to you…"

Link still looked at him, confused, unsure of what the twili meant.

"Link, take off your gloves and look at your hands," the twili said kindly.

Link did as they Twili told him. On one of his hands was the symbol of the Triforce of Courage, now glowing as it usually did without the influence of the dream on him. But on the other hand was something new. It looked like an ancient symbol, deep with the hue of blood. It periodically lit up, almost in short burst like it had its own heartbeat. Link looked back at the Twili, almost with awe.

"The Mark of Time," the Twili whispered.

"You have been sent into the future, and this is Hyrule as it stands now."

Link felt a wave of horrible comprehension coming over him. He now understood why the group made snide remarks to him, and why he felt out of place among them.

"You still didn't tell me why your here," he said, depressed.

"You have new questions on your mind that it would not matter if I told you."

He spoke the truth. Link had to know more.

"How long?" he said, "how many years was I sent into the future?"

The Twili looked at him, afraid of divulging the information. "Judging by how you know of Midna," he said, "I would say one hundred years."

"Why would you say that," asked Link, fearful over the answer.

"Because," the Twili said, "Because _Queen_ Midna has been dead for the past thirty years."

As soon as the twili finished his sentence, Link felt his world come crashing down on him. He fell to his knees in weakness. He couldn't believe it. The dark monster had ensured he would never see his lost love again. He started to cry. He didn't care about the Twili watching him, as he banged the ground in frustration and sadness.

"_Why?_" he thought, "_Why goddesses why?_" The Twili watched the scene, saddened. The third one bent down to the level of Link.

"I think that is the end of this conversation. We will not harm you, the truth seems to have hurt you enough. Goodbye Link," he said.

"Wait," Link said, tears still in his eyes, "Take me to your leader. I must see him." The Twili started to murmur again, and the third one hushed them again.

"To do so is impossible. The light you carry blocks the way."

"Then to hell with the light!" Link shouted as he slipped on his gloves covering up the mark, and threw the bag carrying the crystals away.

He saw the shocked look upon the Twili, but Link knew what hew as doing. He could feel the Twilight covering his skin, the jolt of energy coming over him, his triforce about to burst. Link shouted in pain as his voice turned to a howl, and he was a wolf again.

The Twili looked stunned. The man in front of them suddenly turned into a beast, a beast which held an old twili prophecy. The third Twili looked into the Link's blue eyes, tears still in them even as a wolf.

"Come with me."

The Twili then went further into the forest with Wolf Link not far behind. He had been robbed of what he was searching for, and he couldn't shake of the feeling that he had no chance of seeing her again. As he walked onwards with the Twili, he was deep in thought.

Suddenly, he was in the white abyss in his human form. The footsteps came again, and it was Midna. As Link looked at her, he knew that she was gone, and only a ghost of the past. He fell down and cried. She went over to him and put his head on her shoulder, as he gently wept.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she gently rubbed the back of the saddened hero. He said nothing, and continued to weep silently into her shoulder.

In his thoughts, Link was crying. In reality, he was walking along a wolf, trying to right another wrong. Despite being many years in the future, nothing had truly changed about the hero.


	7. A Villain Revealed

**A/N: So it seems my last chapter hit my readers pretty hard. Well anyways, here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Villain Revealed

Link looked to the sky of twilight covering Hyrule. They had been traveling for what seemed like ages, but Link managed to keep pace. It was all he could do. It was what he must do. For without going into the twilight realm to confirm what the twili had said was true, he could never rest. Not without knowing it to be fact he had himself seen. Dawn was about to break, and Link was tired and sore. His paws hurt; he wasn't used to walking all this time as a wolf since three years ago. Finally the twili stopped. The twili who had told Link all about what happened to him, who called himself Erandur, turned around.

He looked down at Link and said, "You have shown determination beyond that of an ordinary human. Recieve this."

He started to mutter some strange words as Link felt a strange feeling overcoming his wolf body. Then Link's head started hurting, and he howled with pain. He closed his eyes as the last thing he saw was the sun rising over the Hyrule of the future, and the twilight fleeting from the sun.

-------------------------

Link awoke and found himself to be in his normal form. His head throbbed and his hair was drenched with sweat. As he looked up, he saw a huge monolith building floating in the air, surrounded by the serene glow of orange and black dust of twilight. Link was back in the Twilight Realm. He was surprised to find that he was seemingly alone.

Suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, helping him up to his feet.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Erandur stood next to him as he got up slowly.

"If all you had to do was put on that spell or whatever it was on me," Link said, "then why did I have to travel all that distance?"

"Well, we would have had to wait for daybreak anyway. Second," Erandur smiled as he paused. "I just wanted to make sure my brother could trust you." Erandur than started to walk up the stairs to the palace. Link gritted his teeth as he followed the twili up the stairs to the entrance to the palace gates, shouting,

"And who's your brother?"

"The King!"

-------------------------

Zelda was sore, and so was her army. She hoped that the possible information they could get out of this creature was worth it. King Bulbin sat in the throne room of the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda remembered how they tracked him and fought his forces in the desert. When Zelda and her army showed up, she wanted to talk peacefully. The Bulbins however, didn't want any part of peace and attacked on site. The presence of Zelda's army was unexpected however, so the Bulbin warlord's forces were ill prepared compared to the vast number of Zelda's soliders. She cursed. Now BOTH armies which may have to work together, were weakened. "_He better have the information like Darbus suspects he does_," Zelda thought angrily.

"So why am I here?" the huge Bulbin questioned, "What is it that you want from me?"

"We need to establish peace between ourselves first off. Then we need information," Zelda said.

The Bulbin laughed. "What do I know that you not know?" he questioned, barbarically. "Second, what am I supposed to do when you show an army in my face and ask for me to go with you?"

Zelda sighed. She would have liked to have approached more gently, but time would not have allowed it, and she knew going alone would have been a mistake.

"Look, we need info that only you may know. Tell us what we need and you will be free to go," Zelda said with urgency.

The warlord snorted.

"Fine."

"Good," said Zelda, "Tell me, do you know anything of the random rouge attacks that have been occurring of late?"

The Bulbin frowned. "Yes, twice they have attacked our villages. Why?"

"We need to know more about them. How many of them there are, who their lead by, what they are…"

King Bulbin put his hand up at the last part. "That I know," he said, pausing. "These things," he said, with snide and hate in his voice, "are mere shadows. They are what you would call the souls of the dead who refuse to leave the plane of the living. All of them, mere shades of their former selves in the world."

Zelda looked in horror. She could only imagine what kind of power these things wielded. "But the forces we fought were mostly human, if not all human."

"Zelda," he said, "You pretty Princess, but you not know much about war."

Zelda was taken slightly aback with how blunt the warlord was.

"They show weakness to trick you, but Bulbins get no such treatment. I see how they fight… it won't be good Zelda."

He then started to walk towards the door. Darbus and Gor-Coron got up and stood in his path, blocking his exit. The Bulbin looked as though he would start a fight with them, but Zelda intervened.

"He can go," she said. "But first you must tell us who leads this force."

He didn't even turn around as he said, "Only people who have experienced life and death many times could possibly lead an army of undead souls." With that, he left through the door.

"_Life and death many times_," Zelda thought.

She quickly shrugged off the nagging thought of who it could be and put it behind a door in her mind labeled 'do not open.'

"_After all_," she thought, "_it's impossible… I hope_."

-------------------------

Link and Erandur walked silently through the halls of the Palace of Twilight. Link couldn't help but notice the stares he got from the other twili around the palace on business or whatever it was the twili did. Then Link noticed something odd. There were bedrolls laid out, and many twili were lying on the palace foyers floor, still sleeping.

"Erandur, why are all the twili inside the palace cramped up like this?" He continued to walk as he responded.

"When the goddesses made this world for our exile, they were not generous when it came to space. If our world intersects with that of the world of light, our world shrinks, so much so that only our palace remains on this plane. However, when our world has no influence on yours, the world is big and has forests and valleys as all lands do. In a way, this was how the goddesses discouraged us from interacting with the world of light."

Link couldn't help but ask. "If that's the case, then why are you invading Hyrule?"

"That is not for me to explain," Erandur said curtly. Link saw that he had stepped too far, and was approaching dangerous territory. Somehow, it was a sensitive matter.

"_At least that explained why there we no twili outside_," he thought. Link and Erandur continued along the path, still approaching the throne room. Link wished he could get there faster, his mind was still churning over what he had been told.

"_Midna is gone_…" he thought to himself, wincing, as though he did not want to believe it. He could feel his emotions welling up inside him again, when he figured something out.

"Are you Midna's son?" he blurted out.

Erandur stopped and turned around. He could tell just by the look on his face that it was true.

"Yes," he said, "She was my mother, and I loved her dearly. Me and my brother who is the current King both loved her, she was a great woman. This is more than I could say about my father," he trailed off.

"Who was your father?" Link asked, finding an odd comfort in the fact that he didn't think highly of Midna's husband.

"He was a scumbag," he said through gritted teeth, clearly upset just thinking about him. "He just used her for what he wanted. I won't go in to details, but my Mother never even wanted to be married to him. It was a forced marriage by the counsel. She needed heirs to the throne and she unwillingly picked him as a suitor. When we were born, my mother was constantly busy with us, as he practically ruled the Twilight alone. Things got bad for the twili, and fast. He almost eradicated all the good work my mother had built up. The counsel finally intervened at my mothers request when she found out all he had done, and they accepted her as a Queen with no spouse."

Link felt a little better. Even though she was gone, and nothing could ever fill that void, he at least knew that she unwillingly accepted marriage. Link started to think more about it though, and he had to know more.

"Why didn't she want to get married?" Link asked, hoping for a way to confirm his suspicion. Erandur sighed as he started walking again.

"She never did say. She just said that her heart was somewhere else, and no matter what I did she wouldn't say anything else about it. But if I had to take a guess…" he started to trail off again.

"If I believed in some of her tall tales, I'd guess she loved the one she deemed, The Hero of Twilight. She spoke so much about him, how he was strong and brave. She even described how he looked. His blue eyes, his long elf like ears, his…"

Erandur stopped. He turned around and looked at Link, a funny expression on his face,

"What?" said Link, captivated and wanting to know more.

"Nothing," he said, clearly shaken. Erandur then started to lead Link to throne room again, silently thinking to himself if what he thought to be a tall tale was walking right behind him.

-------------------------

Link was thinking hard as well. But his thoughts were muddled with happiness and despair.

"_She felt the same way_," he thought, "_and she's gone_." He felt a small tear trickle down the sides of his face. He quickly wiped them away, forced to keep in his emotions inside yet again. He would welcome the day that he could finally open up to someone. But he had always hoped that someone would be Midna.

As Link and Erandur silently walked along, thoughts to themselves, they finally got to the floating platforms that led to the throne room. When they reached the top, Erandur was stopped by an elder twili. He looked very old and his face was wrinkled with that of those who has seen many years.

"Erandur, thank the kingdom your OK. When you didn't get back in the palace in time, we thought…" the elder twili then saw Link approaching off the back of the floating platform. He stood wide eyed with shock.

"_I'm here to take Link to see the King_," Erandur said, acting as if nothing was odd about the elder twili gawking at Link.

"Erm, your what?" the elder asked. "Oh, I see. Go ahead; the King has been waiting for your return anyway."

Link and Erandur were quick to enter the throne room as they left the stunned elder behind. Erandur threw open the stone throne room doors to reveal one of the most magnificent rooms Link had ever had the privilege of entering. The walls were marked in ancient twili symbols in many facets of colors, and the floor had a fine silk red rug leading to the throne where the Twili king sat. "It's an improvment over what Zant did," he thought to himself.

"My brother," the King said ecstatically, clearly showing relief at his well being. "It's good to see you're OK."

"Hello your majesty," Erandur said, "I have good news. I found a stray warrior that I think you'll find more than willing to help our cause."

Link emerged from behind Erandur and politely introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Link," he said.

The King looked at him, almost as stunned as the twili elder was. "Could it be," he whispered under his breath. He shrugged it off as he started to speak.

"Well met Link," he said smiling. "It seems we share the same name, you and I."

Link was taken aback by this news.

"_That name has great meaning to us, in the past and present_," Link thought, remembering Erandur's words when he told him his name was Link. He was surprised he hadn't seen the signs earlier.

The King was now studying him very intently; almost scrutinizing him like the mysterious woman who led the rebels scrutinized the Master Sword. Finally he seemed satisfied with whatever he saw in Link and started talking to him.

"Warrior, my mind tells me that you know much about the Twili, and wish to help us." Link looked dumbfounded, again.

"Let me guess, it runs in the family," Link said as he wondered if Midna could ever read his thoughts.

"No, it shouldn't even be something we can do, but with the way the Twilight and Hyrule is interacting, strange powers have come upon us."

Link glared at him. "Then why are you invading Hyrule?"

"We aren't," he said vehemently, "A dark force is tampering with the boundaries of shadow and light, and it has made our worlds collide." Link looked grim.

"_A dark force that can make the boundaries of light and shadow wane_," he thought. Then it hit him.

"You CAN'T possibly mean…"

The twili King gave a sad nod. "Yes, it appears an old enemy of Twilight, one that single handedly brought chaos and ruin to our world is at it again. How you know of him is beyond me, but the name brings memories of chaos to those long parted."

"I know him well," Link said as he realized the gravity of the situation. "_The common enemy_," Link thought, remembering Othae telling him about the history of the rouge band, "_The Great King of Evil… Ganondorf_."

**A/N: Ah, I can hear it now. The throng of angry readers who want an original villain. Well, I'm not that creative. Besides, it made sense to use the old diehard in this case.**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I'd like to apolgize for the short length of this chapter. I probably should have just mixed this and chapter seven together, but oh well. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. You guys are a great audience!**

Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm

The voice commanding Vandril was growing impatient. Its constant call for the death of Zelda and Hyrule was starting to grow and consume the shadow's thoughts. He must obey what his master said. Gathering his forces, he forsook the Arbiters grounds and departed for Hyrule Castle, determined to please his master so he would stop. So he could stop. So when Zelda and Hyrule was in ruin and chaos, Vandril could finally rest, a shadow no more.

-------------------------

"Aye, Ganondorf." The King of Twilight stood up, prepared to explain what had been a long story.

"Long ago, the Gerudo thief Ganondorf manipulated the twili, and used their pain and sorrow to revive him. His power was so great, he turned a simple weak minded pawn into a terrible destructive force."

"_Zant_," Link thought silently as he listened to the Twili King go on.

"He placed a powerful curse on my mother," he said angrily, "transforming her into a small imp. He used the pawn to gain entry back into the world of light and attempted to make shadow and light mix." He paused, a smile on his face.

"But then, came the hero. The Hero of Twilight, my mother always called him. He fought through the Dark Lord's forces and brought them to their knees. He saved both realms from a grim fate, and returned order to the Twilight." Link was having a hard time not blushing. Just like Zelda had done at the festival, the Twili King had unknowingly made Link feel more important then he really felt he was.

"My mother's curse was removed when the hero beat Ganondorf. But it came at a price. The worlds may have been saved, but at great catastrophe and loss on both ends. It was then that she knew that shadow and light could not mix, and destroyed the one link between the worlds."

Silence pervaded the throne room, as neither Link nor Erandur would want to interrupt the King if he was to continue.

"It seems however, that Hyrule met a grim fate three years later. A dark and evil force swept the land, and the hero never appeared. The light realm was cast into darkness, as the Princess and royal family fought the darkness in secret for the next 100 years. It still continues today…"

Link merely had to ponder the words for a few seconds before it hit him.

"The rebels in the forest… their leader is a descendant of Princess Zelda."

"Correct," the Twili King said, "They were apparently gaining some upper hand against this force, until the disturbance appeared. Until our realm started to fuse with the land of light. Until he showed up…" The King gritted his teeth in frustration. "And when our worlds collided, they took us for the enemy and attacked us. We have tried to settle things peacefully, but they attack us on sight." Link realized that was probably what Erandur and his men were trying to do when they went to enter the camp and tried to capture Thornir's men. Not a great plan, but using a hostage would allow them to talk peacefully to the rebels for fear of anything happening to the hostage.

"_I wonder how things are going with them_?" Link thought.

"Link," the twili King said, "It's my request to you that you and some of my men go to the rebel's hiding spot and negotiate peacefully with them when night comes. Can you do this?" Link frowned.

"And what of Ganondorf?" he questioned.

"Before he is dealt with, we must deal with his army."

"Army?" Link asked perplexed.

"Yes, thanks to Ganondorf's attempt at fusing both realms, I and my brother have adapted some strange powers, like the one to read minds and foresee into the future. We cannot explain why this happens, but the info we have found out has never been wrong so far." he stopped and look at Link with a grim expression on his face.

"And thanks to this, we have discovered that Ganondorf has sent a large army to finish off the weakened rebels. That is why it is off the utmost importance that we establish ourselves as allies and stand against this threat. Once we establish peace between both sides, it is my wish that you fight along side the army to stave off his forces."

"But you still didn't answer my question," Link said. "What of Ganondorf?"

The King and Erandur both looked at each other, faces grim.

"We feel the need to fight him ourselves. He is the same man who brought pain and suffering to our mother. We would not bestow such an unfathomable and undoable task upon anyone else."

Link decided to make a bold move. He knew that his talent would be wasted talking for peace amongst the rebel groups and fighting in an army environment, where he would not be effective.

"Let me fight Ganondorf," Link said with steel in his voice.

"No," said the King, "It would be suicidal; the man is a legend for his power and evil."

"I know full well what I am up against," Link said with fire and rage in his eyes, "He's been beaten before, and I can do it."

"I feel that you have no idea what…"

"I can beat him," Link said defiantly, emphazing each word spoken. A pause broke out over the throne room, with no one saying a thing.

"At least let me do it for the same reasons as you!" Link shouted, "Let me do it for Midna."

"_Let me do it because he took her away from me_," Link thought, almost in tears.

It was then the twili King noticed it. The resolve and passion in the youth's sapphire eyes, they had all the makings of a hero. But there was something else. It was the small tears welling up in the youth's eyes at the mention at his mother. The twili King believed without a shadow of a doubt. He looked at his brother, who vehemently shook his head no, but it did not matter. His mind was concluded.

"Very well," the King said, "You and Erandur will reach peace with the rebels, and then we will us our magic to take you away from the battle, close to where Ganondorf is."

Link breathed a sigh of relief. He would fight the Evil King again.

"_And this time_," he thought, "_he won't come back_."

"Where is he?" Link asked.

"Hyrule Castle."

-------------------------

Zelda was positioned close to the projected battle site in a tent. She decided to go against her advisors wishes; she would help fight the enemy to help spur her army to greater efforts.

"_No_," she thought, "_Hyrule's army_."

Down on the grassy plains outside of castle town was an army of Hylian, Zora, and Goron.

"_The three major races of Hyrule… let's hope that we are stronger united._"

She had wished that King Bulbin's Bulbin army would actually be present for this battle, but it was not to be. She really didn't expect him to stick around long after she got the info she needed from him. She sighed, and hoped to the goddesses that she and Hyrule would live to see another day.

"Wherever you are Link," she said aloud, "I hope your fairing better than us."

-------------------------

Link and Erandur along with an army of twili were stationed outside in a remote forest area in the twilight realm. Link had never seen the true beauty of Twilight because of Zant's madness upon Midna's world. He wished he had seen it with her now.

"How can I possibly go on?" he would secretly think to himself occasionally, "when she is not in my shadow, or on my back, teasing me with her beautiful voice?" Link felt it again. The well of emotions coming to his surface. He grew tired of repressing them, but he willed himself to do so, something no man or beast should ever have to go through as many times as he did. Erandur watched as Link silently dreamed off into space.

"You know," Erandur said, "My brother may believe you, but I do not."

"Huh?" Link questioned.

"Do not play stupid Link," he said, "you know the effect your speech had on him. He foolishly believes that not only can you defeat the King of Evil, but that you are the ONE who originally beat him for the Twilight long ago."

Link looked at Erandur, understanding seeping across his face.

"So, you do not think…"

"No, I do not, although the time does fit."

Link looked at him, not knowing what to say. He didn't dare say that it was true, for it was truth that the claim was outrageous, in theory of course. He was the Hero of Twilight as they called him, but to them, he was a legend, a folktale, and no matter what he said, he could not sway them otherwise.

"Only my deeds will tell you who I am," said Link.

"That," Erandur said, "may be the only way you convince me."

"I knew your mother though," said Link, "Is that not enough?"

"I have no idea how Midna acted amongst the light dwellers such as your self, you could be just another face she ran across."

Link started to smile, as the sun could be seen setting and the twilight started to shrink around them.

"You don't know how many times she used to call us that," said Link.

The twilight was rapidly regressing now, almost gone completely. Erandur looked at him one last time as he tossed him a brown bag. Link looked at it and saw the pocket crystals still inside, fully recharged. He looked at him, slightly stunned, remembering how he said light blocked the way.

"I lied," said Erandur, as both of them were engulfed by the wave of shrinking twilight and sent into Hyrule.

-------------------------

Othae sat outside, watching as the twilight yet again engulfed his world in darkness that could not be described. For some reason, he found it almost serene.

"_It's beautifully deceptive_," he thought. As Othae looked onwards, he could see the tress ahead of him rustling a bit. He squinted, unable to see what was coming through the curtain of twilight. He smiled. It was Link, he had returned somehow. Othae ran over to him.

"Link!" he shouted.

"Hello Othae," Link said, "I need to speak to your boss. You know, the Princess?"

"Why," asked Othae, surprised because no one ever called her by her royal title anymore. Suddenly Othae saw all the trees along the edge of the forest begin to move. He gasped. Link looked at Othae's shocked expression, smiling as he said.

"That's why."


	9. The War of Time

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is more like what your used to in terms of length. Reviews have been great as always, and I would like to thank everyone who has taken time to write what you think of my fic. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 9: The War of Time

Time. It is continually given and renewed each day, can never be saved up like money in a bank, and once you have used it, you cannot get in back. The flow of time has always had these laws to govern it, and thus time has always had order. When the laws are broken however, chaos will govern, and a world without time will plague the world and all who inhabit it.

"_A world, with me as its King, for all eternity_."

In Hyrule Castle's throne room, a dark and evil laugh broke the silence, as the Great King of Evil waited for his nemesis to arrive.

"_Yes_," Ganondorf thought, "_The last piece to the puzzle, for my glorious plan_." He started laughing again, a dark and ominous laugh that made every living thing near the castle to flee in terror.

--------------------------

Erandur and Link walked to the throne room at the escort of Othae. When the Twili army showed up out of nowhere, many people started to panic and draw there weapons. There were no casualties in the initial confusion, but the shock factor had yet to wear off.

"Are you certain we can trust them," Othae whispered.

"Of course I'm sure," Link whispered back, "I've dealt with their kind. They want to help."

"Whatever you say Link," Othae said, doubt clearing showing on his features. When they finally got to the throne room door, Othae didn't even bother to knock. As the doors swung open, the Boss looked angry at the sudden intrusion on her privacy.

"Othae!" she shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Link has returned," Othae stated, trying to be polite as possible for barging in on her, "And he has brought along a guest."

"A guest?" she questioned, still angry, "I don't have time for this!" Erandur and Link then emerged from behind Othae.

"Greetings, Princess of Light," Erandur said humbly, "I have come to negotiate peace between our two sides."

The Princess gasped, suddenly realizing what the strange man was. "Your one of them," she said, a hint of fear rising in her voice.

"Yes, I am a twili," Erandur said, "But I think you'll find that we can put aside our differences and squabbles right now, for a much greater threat approaches." She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I cannot go into details, but an army of great power is approaching here, and it is coming fast."

"How could you possibly know that?" she questioned.

"I have many strange powers," Erandur said, "For instance, right now your thinking this is a dream. Well it's not, and it's very real." The Princess looked confused, and then finally sensed Erandur was telling the truth.

"We have our peace then," she said calmly.

"Huh?" Erandur said, slightly baffled.

"If you honestly thought that I would fight a peace treaty that would help our cause, then I'm afraid you have much to learn about humans."

Erandur smiled. "It seems I do. Forgive me."

"No need to apologize. We still have much to learn about you as well."

Erandur nodded his head. "If you'd excuse me and Link now, we have to leave."

"Wait," she said, "Aren't you staying to help with the army?"

"I am, but Link will not. Besides, you'll find that even without me, our soliders are very powerful." She looked into space, concerned.

"But where is Link going to be then?" Erandur and Link were both walking out the way they came when Erandur shouted back,

"To cut of the head!"

--------------------------

Zelda could hear the nervous shuffle of feet before her as she addressed Hyrule's army.

"Hylian… Goron… Zora… It doesn't matter what race we are. We all fight for the same cause," she said as she paced in front of the mass of soliders, "We must fight for our homeland, to protect it from these invaders, these thieves, these murderers! We must drive back this dark and growing force, because we are all that stand in it's way from controlling Hyrule. Rise in arms to protect your families and the citizens of Hyrule!"

She could feel that the speech was having an effect on everyone present in the ranks, and it was having a growing effect on her, increasing her boldness and confidence with each word she spoke. "Fight, because it was doesn't take a hero to save us all! Fight, because a unified Hyrule is stronger than any force evil can muster! Fight, because we WILL win!"

A thunderous wave of cheers erupted from the force in front of Zelda, motivated by their Princess's words. "March to battle!" she exclaimed.

--------------------------

On a mountain crevice stood an old acquaintance of Zelda. He heard every word she spoke, and her speech had a great effect on him too…

--------------------------

As Zelda rode on horseback, leading Hyrule's Army, she hoped that she had picked the right spot to meet the forces of shadow. Her generals told her that the army would march through the mountains in an attempt to surprise and flank her forces using the mountains strategic location. She found it ironic that the battle that would determine the future of Hyrule would be on the same spot that Link and Ganondorf fought three years ago. "_Let us hope it is a good omen_," she thought as she rode onwards into the sun set horizon.

--------------------------

Link and Erandur were back outside the rebel forces base. They looked at each other, faces grim as they knew what they both had to do.

"Erandur," Link said worried, "What exactly are you up against?"

"The same force that brought Hyrule to its knees 100 years ago exists today. They are creatures of death and shadow, and only live to serve the voice that commands them."

Link looked troubled. "Ganondorf's voice."

Erandur nodded. "Link;" he said concerned, "I want you to know that it's been a privilege to work with you the short time I've known you. I can only teleport you so far, I hope it is enough distance."

Link looked at him, a smile appearing on his features. "I'm sure it will be enough. Do not worry about me, I will come back alive."

"I didn't mean to imply that first part to show lack of faith in you Link," he said, smiling. "I worry for what will become of me."

Erandur then took something out of his pockets that looked very odd. "Take it," he said to Link. He gripped it in his hand and felt a slight pulse emanating from the strange device. Suddenly a portal opened up above Link. As Link looked up, he again felt the strange sensation of being warped through Twilight, as he went through the portal that had opened just above him.

"_Good Luck… Hero of Twilight_."

--------------------------

Link appeared in front of the gates to Hyrule Castle, shaking off the effects of teleporting through Twilight. He looked around before he went through, only to see the deserted streets and ruin of Hyrule Castle town. He felt a lingering depression, as he remembered that it was really just a couple days ago that this place was so full of life and joy. He cursed that he had gotten careless on that day, and went through the gates leading to the courtyard. As Link entered the once beautiful garden, he gasped. It was now a withered wasteland, barren and devoid of life. There was no creature that stirred at all.

"_How very odd_," he thought. "_Last time, Ganondorf sent out hordes of enemies to stop me_."

Link walked up to the gate that lead into Hyrule Castle, and was again surprised to see that there was no lock or key needed to enter. Not one to ignore good fortune, Link entered the castle.

Back in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf felt a presence enter the gates of what was now his castle. "_Yes_," he thought maliciously, "_Come on in, enjoy your stay. No traps await you hero, for I need you to die up here_!"

As Link traversed through the Castle, he again couldn't shrug of the feeling of dread. It was the sense that your enemy was trying to lay some sort of trap on you, but you didn't know what he had in mind. However, Link couldn't ignore the time restrictions that were put upon him. Twilight still covered Hyrule, and the light crystals, recharged by Erandur, were going to run out sooner or later.

"_And if Ganondorf catches me while I'm a wolf_," Link thought, "_I'm finished_." Hurrying along the path that lay in front of him, he continued to make his way to the Great King of Evil.

--------------------------

Erandur looked into the beautiful distance of Twilight, knowing that soon enough, Ganondorf's shadow army would attack them. He did not worry about his Twilight brethren as much as he though he would. For some reason, he felt a strange attachment and concern for the Humans. All of them were out on the front lines, willing to risk their lives to fight for what they believed in. Every available man was summoned and they did exactly as Erandur said, willing to go to great lengths to protect what mattered most to them.

"_Such selflessness_," he thought to himself.

"_So, you see it too_."

Erandur looked around confused. The voice did not come from anyone around him. And it was female.

"_What?_" the voice said again, clearly amused, "_Do you not recognize your own mother's voice when you hear it_?"

Suddenly Erandur was in a white abyss. He looked confused.

"How is this possible?" he said aloud, turning around. Midna stood in her true form; in the same plane of existence she had addressed Link in his dreams.

"Why isn't it possible?" she responded with a small smile, "On the contrary, anything is possible. Just look at yourself and your new abilities." Erandur sighed as he looked towards his mother, a question dancing around in his mind.

"Tell me mother… is it true? Is the one that is about to face Ganondorf really the Hero of Twilight?"

"Yes," she replied, "it is. He is the same man who saved the twilight years ago. Together, me and Link snapped the Twilight's hold on Hyrule and stopped the insane rule of a power hungry…"

"I've heard this before," Erandur said, cutting her off, "Rather, I'd want to know something you never told me before." He paused.

"Do you love him?"

She turned her back on Erandur. He sensed she was crying.

"Link… I have harbored feelings for since he showed his selflessness and kind nature upon me, even when I was undeserving of such treatment."

She paused. Erandur could tell it was difficult for her to talk about this subject.

"But I never told him. I never even kissed him. I just… couldn't… knowing that I had to destroy the mirror. Once our adventure was over, I knew we could never meet for the dangers to both worlds. It was the toughest thing I ever had to do."

Erandur saw a single, glowing tear drop to the ground. He couldn't bear to see her unhappy like this. And knowing that his mother always felt this way and could do nothing about it made him feel worse.

"Tell him then," he said, slightly surprised by his own boldness. "If you can communicate through this plane to me, you should be able to do the same for him, can you not?"

She turned to him, freely showing the tears that were in her amber eyes.

"But… I…"

"Mother," Erandur said with a heavy heart, "he will never move on without knowing how you felt. I've seen the way he reacts to your name. It kills him at the mere mention of it."

Silence then pervaded the white abyss. Then Erandur could feel the world outside him beginning to stir. The enemy was close.

"Farewell Mother," he said, "Remember my words well." With that, he disappeared leaving Midna alone in the white abyss.

"I will," she whispered, tears still gleaming her eyes.

--------------------------

Link finally made it. He was at the throne room entrance that he and Midna had gone through many years ago to finally fight the evil that consumed the twilight. As he went through the big doors and headed up the stairs, he felt it. The presence of a horrible evil power that he had only felt one time before.

"Welcome to my castle… hero."

Sitting on the throne in the same position that Link saw him in the last time they fought was Ganondorf with a smug look on his face.

"You again," Link said, drawing his sword, "I expected nothing less." Ganondorf got up as he looked upon Link, a look of hate hidden behind a veil of darkness.

"It seems that I underestimated you the last time we met. Be sure that it will not happen again," he said, drawing his glowing blade of darkness. They stood there, staring down each other, neither one willing to make the first move.

"It's funny," Ganondorf said, "Funny that you and I seem to be the only one's in the world that will cross blades today." He paused, a dark grin spreading across his face. "When really… all of Hyrule is about to covered in chaos."

Link looked at him quizzically, knowing that he would go on without prompting him.

"The world has always been governed by time, hero. It is a mysterious thing, a thing one could never fully comprehend. But I… I have found out it's many secrets."

"When you killed me in Hyrule field 100 years ago, I didn't accept death. I refused to walk off into the afterlife." He paused again.

"That's when I found my army. Shadows of death and shades of lingering life, all on that plane, wanting entry back to the world of the living, but unable to get to it. I was just like them… except for one thing."

Ganondorf then lifted up his hand, revealing a revitalized triforce of power insignia on his hand. Link scowled.

"My triforce piece carried over with me into that place. With it, I took control of the shadow beings, and was able to get them to Hyrule under my control. However, you were still an obstacle in my way. I had to deal with you still." He started to laugh manically.

"So, I made it so one of my followers took you here, to where I could fight you again, except this time, without the aid of your precious princess."

"You bastard," Link said, "This whole mess is your fault! And I swear I'll still beat you, without Zelda!" Ganondorf started to laugh again.

"Oh dear, I afraid I wasn't clear. I meant the OTHER Princess… "

Link looked stunned, then angry. It seeped over him and he began to shake with fury.

"Zelda was important, and she still is for my plan to work, but she will be dealt with shortly...but taking her away was nothing compared to the damage I would deal to you by taking away Midna. Yes, your precious imp princess."

"Don't talk about her. Ever," Link said, seething with emotion.

"Or you'll do what?" Ganondorf said amused. "She is gone, and soon enough, with the forces of the shadows attacking Hyrule in past and future, time will be unraveled to the point of a timeless existence, with me it's ruler for eternity!"

"Your insane!" Link shouted.

"Insanely brilliant!" Ganon shouted as he his trademark energy ball went towards Link.

--------------------------

As the two men in the future began their epic fight, Zelda and her forces charged at the shadow beings sent by Ganondorf to end Hyrule. At the same time, 100 years in the future, Erandur and the rebels began to fight the same army that had brought Hyrule to it's knees. The war of time had finally begun.


	10. Gathering

**A/N: Oh boy, here it is. The longest chapter of them all, and it's one big fight. Are you ready to rumble?!?**

**Also, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys are a great audience. You'll have to forgive me though, I seemed to be plagued to never be able write a good fight.**

Chapter 10: Gathering

Link saw the bright mass of dark energy heading in his way. Remembering how he fought Ganondorf during the time Ganon possessed Zelda, he timed his strike and prepared to hit the small energy ball away. His timing was true as the Master Sword connected with the energy mass and sent it back to where Ganondorf used to be. Link looked confused, when the sudden meaning hit him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he did a back flip, narrowly dodging Ganondorf's surprise attack from above, ganon's sword crunching against the stone floor of throne room. Ganon growled with anger, as he sent yet another blast of energy in Links direction. He nimbly dodged it this time and prepared for the assault from Ganondorf. The Master Sword and Ganon's blade clashed together, each hitting the other at the exact same time.

The sound of metal and steel echoed through the silent air of the twilight.

Ganondorf and Link's blade's both ricochet off each others, sending impulses through their arms.

Clang.

The metal hit again as they started to parry each others attacks. Ganon had strength on his side, but Link was more agile and could easily dodge most of Ganon's attacks. Ganondorf started to use the distance of his blade to his advantage, jumping backwards to distance himself while still swinging at Link.

Link rolled out the way of the strike, as Ganon had nearly missed his head. A crack appeared in one of the columns holding the throne room, ganon's sword stuck in the crack momentarily. Link charged his adversary, taking advantage of the small opening in his defenses. He landed two blows that made small cuts in Ganondorf's heavy armor. Ganon scowled at the hero as he flew up into the air, and delivered a new attack.

Ganon flew to the ground, sending a magic shockwave that spread out in a circle. Link was hit and knocked to his feet, surprised by the new method of attack.

"_Cheap shot_," he thought.

Ganon was on him quickly, as Link tried to parry his sword strikes from the ground with his speed. Link rolled out of the way, but felt a small gash in his right shoulder as he got up. Ganon smirked with small satisfaction, and went up in the air to deliver the new attack again.

--------------------------

Zelda had seen the initial collision of the two armies. It was like watching two great bodies of water crashing into each other. The frontline of Hyrule's army had been decimated, unprepared for the surprise strength of the shadow creatures. Now the battle had been spread out a little more, giving Zelda and her horse room to maneuver. She had to take advantage of this while she could.

"Come on!" she shouted to her personal guard as she swiftly spurred her horse onto the battlefield. The guard captain and his men formed a bubble of protection around Zelda with their horses, sacrificing their own protection for their Princess. Nearing the battlefield, she muttered something under her breath. In a golden flash, light arrows appeared in her hands.

"_This ought to show them_," she thought.

She notched an arrow and fired in the general direction of a large body of shadow soliders. Despite their lanky shape and super strength, they couldn't dodge or avoid the damage the holy light arrows did when they hit. With one shot, Zelda had taken out four soliders, either by direct hit or by the blast of light energy that spread outwards. She continued to fire in the ranks of the horde, opening up the shadow army's defenses so Hyrule's army could surge forward.

Vandril, sitting high atop his perch on a rocky cliff, saw his target firing arrows into his ranks. His ruby colored eyes gleamed with malice. She had made it easy for him to see her and get to her. He didn't care about the guards around her; he could deal with them easily. He started to levitate, slowly off the ground. Then, quick as a bullet leaving a gun, he flew, heading straight for Zelda.

--------------------------

Erandur and the Twili were faring well. Their magic was more than enough to destroy the shadow creatures. However, the humans were not sharing their fortunes. They were on the front lines and received the bulk of the initial casualties. He silently cursed, but it was necessary. The Twili spellcasters would have fared no better than the Humans did. Erandur shot of another spell sending another one of the shadows into whatever foul pit they called the afterlife. Every time one of the twili shot of a spell it meant certain death for the shadow beings. They weren't banished to the twilight for nothing.

Erandur was caught up trying to fire a long range spell when a shadow creature jumped right in front of him. Its blade shimmered in the twilight with an eerie glow as the shadow thrust his blade forward to kill the unprotected Erandur. Abruptly, an arrow came streaking through the air, hitting its mark, killing the shadow in front of Erandur in the nick of time. Erandur looked at where the arrow came from, and saw a medium sized man with a bow. If someone could ever look like the embodiment of silent warrior, it was him.

"For Link," the man said as he continued to pick off shadow creatures with ease.

--------------------------

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda could see something approaching through the air. It was gaining on her, and fast. She tried to veer her horse away from the battle and the object in the air, but it switched direction as she did.

"_It's coming after me_!" she thought, terrified. She notched a light arrow in her bow and fired at the oncoming object. It nimbly dodged the arrow, making Zelda's aim look bad in the process. She notched another, firing with fear in her eyes. Again, the shadow nimbly dodged in the air. It was coming faster now; she could see its dark ruby colored eyes filled with malice and hate. The remaining guards prepared for it, waiting for the creature to get in range so they could strike at it with their blades.

Suddenly, a loud trumpet or a horn was being blown from the hill behind her. Zelda, her guards, and her pursuer looked towards the sound.

Zelda couldn't help but admire what she saw.

King Bulbin and his Bulbin army were charging down the hill, half of them on boars, straight into the army of shadow warriors. The attack was unexpected, and the shadow warriors had little time to react. A good half of the dark forces army was instantly slain. Hyrule's forces reacted to the sneak attack by the Bulbins, renewing their assault, fresh with hope and vigor.

Vandril looked at the Bulbin army, hate glowing in his dark red eyes. They had effectively flanked his forces and decimated their ranks. Anger seethed through him, words forming on his lips, prepared to use a spell to take out the new nuisance.

Zelda saw the shadow creature chasing her was no longer paying attention to her. It was looking at King Bulbin and his army. She could sense a great power coming from the fiend, it was about to strike and destroy Hyrule's new advantage.

"_No_!" she frantically thought, instinctively notching a light arrow and firing at the shadow creature.

Her aim was true.

Vandril felt a wave of light pour over him, the arrow still protruding from his stomach. He looked with disgust at Zelda, knowing that she had ended his life…

momentarily. He could never be destroyed. As long as the voice that commanded him lived, he would be immortal. With a silent laugh in his head, Vandril went into the void between realms.

--------------------------

Ganondorf's new attack was wearing Link down. He found that he could stand up after the initial shock of the blast, but it continually let Ganon get in a couple cheap shots in on him. As Ganon came down again, Link raised his shield to deflect the shockwaves, and prepared for Ganon's assault. He came full speed, riding the momentum of the shockwave with hate in his eyes. Just as Ganon was about to get there, Link thrust his shield with all his might at the charging madman.

It worked. Ganondorf was stopped and fell backwards, momentarily stunned. Link rose in the air and jumped at his foe with his defenses weakened. The King of Evil jumped backwards, but the Master Sword left a small gash on his right foot. Ganondorf shouted in anger and pain as he was wounded .Link was about to continue his assault when IT happened.

The war happening through time was tearing Hyrule apart. The boundaries of light and shadow were waning, teetering on the edge of existence. Discord and chaos flew like a maelstrom as the boundaries and laws of time were forsaken. Hyrule was about to be under a blanket where time had no meaning.

The earth shook as Ganon, still hurt over his wound laughed manically.

"Ahahaha! I have won! Soon, the void between time will vanish and I will rule for eternity!"

Link scowled, as he and Ganon drew blades again and continued to fight until one of them was left standing.

--------------------------

Hyrule's army was winning now, rejuvenated with life after seeing the Bulbins decimate the shadow armada with their cunning sneak attack. As Zelda watched from a top her horse, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. She had united Hyrule under a single banner, and had even gotten the barbaric Bulbins to help. She returned to reality as she felt a hand tapping her shoulder. It was King Bulbin, on top his monstrous boar.

"This was a pleasant surprise," she said smiling. "What made you change your mind?"

"I fight for the strongest. I hear speech, and think united Hyrule strongest force."

She looked at him, stunned that her words could have such a moving effect on someone. "Well, we have a job to finish, don't we?"

--------------------------

Erandur, along with three other humans, including the bowman and the small human who Link called Othae, had turned into a shadow creature demolition crew. They surrounded Erandur and made a wall of protection around him, allowing him to fire his long range magic straight into the air, while anything that came too close was made into mincemeat by Othae and the big man, who introduced himself to Erandur as Thornir.

The bowman, Lithe, would keep watch of anything intermediate and cut them down before they could do harm. Erandur, seeing the tactical advantage of this, ordered all the humans and twili to fight in a similar manner, and were making fools of the shadow army. Erandur fired off another spell in the air, grimly smiling as the explosion marked the death for another foe.

"_It's up to you Link_!" he thought, "_Finish the fight_!"

--------------------------

The world's chaos increased as the gap between times was closing to the timeless existence Ganondorf had started. Link and Ganon were still fighting in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. Their arms were tired and sore, but they both pressed on, neither one stopping till the other was dead.

Link was using all of his techniques to his advantage, but Ganondorf had countered them all. He had increased in strength since their last meeting.

Clash.

Link hit Ganondorf's armor for the third time now, breaking off a small piece from the rest of his armor. Link then doubled his efforts to try and hit the weak point he had just opened up, but Ganondorf parried every blow he sent his way. Link jumped backwards to prepare for an air assault when the worst possible thing happened.

The ground shook, and as a result, Link slipped and lost his footing. Seeing his opportunity, Ganondorf slashed at Link. He hit Link in his left leg with grim satisfaction as the hero fell down to the earth.

Pain seethed through Link as he went towards the ground. He felt his back hit the ground, he felt all his pain and emotions attack his mind.

"_I've failed_…" he thought.

--------------------------

Zelda and her army were cheering. So were Erandur and the rebels. All the shadows had been wiped out, they had won. Or so it seemed.

Vandril could feel his life force returning to him in the void between worlds. His master beckoned, calling him from the void, and he was on the battlefield again. He could see the shocked faces of his enemies as he was there, floating above the cliff. He grinned, as he shouted in a dark, inhuman voice.

Zelda could feel the dark energy coming from the shadow creature. The ground shook violently, marking a bad omen. Then they appeared. On the hillside behind them, Vandril and his shadow army stood, fully recovered. She looked down on the ground, despair overcoming her. They could never win; the shadow army could never be defeated.

Erandur stood with shock on his features. The shadow army had reappeared out of nowhere, even after being beaten. How could they possibly beat a foe that could regenerate their numbers like they did? The answer was simple, but not one he liked.

"_You can't_."

--------------------------

Time seemed to slow down as Link finally hit the ground. His last thoughts were of Midna and what she would have thought of him, a failure. Suddenly, everything went white.

He was in the abyss again, and he was standing up for some reason. He looked and gasped. Midna was in front of him, a look of anger on her face.

"Is this the same warrior that slew Ganondorf years ago?" she questioned. "Get up and fight, the world needs you!"

He looked into her eyes, sadness consuming them. "I can't," he said. "I can't go on. I won't. Not without you…"

She walked up to him. Tears were in her amber colored eyes. "Link, you must go on without me," she said with a heavy heart. "Beat Ganondorf for Hyrule! Beat him for the Twilight!" she paused…

"Beat him… because… I love you!"

--------------------------

Link was sent spiraling back to reality to see Ganondorf's sword in the air, about to come down on his neck. He remembered time slowing down, what Midna had said to him in short time she was with him.

"_She loved me_..."

It was then that something in Link snapped. All his emotions that he had harbored inside his tormented soul snapped, and they became a single emotion. Anger. Anger for what Ganondorf had done. Anger for the pain he wrought upon him. Anger for taking the woman he loved away! Link shot up his left arm holding the Hyrule shield, and surprised even himself with his newfound strength. As The King of Evil's blade went to make the final blow, Link's shield hit it midair, severing the sword from Ganon's hands, sending it flying across the throne room. Link knew that the battle was his to lose. Ignoring the pain from his bad leg, he sprung up, shouting the name of his lost love as he thrust the Master Sword forward.

And stabbed Ganondorf in the heart.

Ganon felt his world go cold. Icy darkness crept over his body, and death came beckoning to him. As he looked past the hero who cut him down, he saw an illusion. It must have been an illusion. His eyes were playing tricks on him. For as he looked past the hero, he saw another, the imp, floating behind him. It was transparent, almost ghost like. As he went into darkness, he saw the imp flash a devilish grin, a single tooth exposed, and Ganondorf died again.

--------------------------

Vandril stood over Zelda, sword at her throat. The regenerated shadow army was victorious. Hyrule's forces could not have outlasted them again. He could feel triumph through flow through is his veins, about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly, he couldn't hear it. The voice commanding him at been silenced. He felt an odd sense come over him. He didn't want to kill anymore. He wanted to finally rest in death, something that when he died he was unwilling to do. With a flash of light, he and the rest of the shadow army disappeared, from both past and future, finally taking rest without the evil commanding their actions.

Zelda was stunned. The enemy had vanished. The surviving Hyrule soliders didn't know what to do. They looked around confused.

"_Did we… win_?" she thought to herself, silently.

"Yes."

Zelda looked around, stunned. The voice was not coming from anyone around her. Suddenly she was in a realm surrounded by beautiful waterfalls and golden light. It was pristine beauty at it's finest.

"Do not be afraid Zelda… We are the voice of the goddesses."

She could feel an aura of power and trust coming from the voice.

"Hear us. Link has beaten the power commanding the dark force, but the damage done by it cannot be repaired by human hands." She listen, captivated by the angelic voice and harmony.

"_We_ must gather, so the boundaries essential to this land can be restored."

Zelda looked down upon her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom was blazing with golden light. She understood. "Goddesses… I hear and obey!" In a golden flash, she released her hold on the Triforce of Wisdom, and the small golden triangle slowly floated away from her.

"Farewell."

--------------------------

Zelda was back outside the battlefield. She looked her army, making eye contact with each of them. They still looked confused.

"Army of Hyrule… we have won!" The army looked around, stunned more than anything. Then, they erupted in mad cheers of joy and ecstasy. The battle had been won, and Hyrule was safe once again.

--------------------------

Link watched as Ganondorf hit the ground, dead at his hands. No words were spoken this time. Link felt the high of his emotions wane, and he felt saddened. As he looked at the mangled corpse of the evil man, he couldn't help but feel sick. Vomit crept up from his stomach as he felt the sudden pain come from using his injured leg. Falling to the ground, breathing heavily, he felt weakness coming over his body.

He was in the abyss of white again. His wounds were still there, and he could feel fatigue hanging over him like a shadow. He looked up, and she was there as she had always been whenever he entered this place. Midna looked at him, pride in her eyes.

"You have won," she said, a sad smile on her face. Link looked into her eyes deeply.

"Only because of you…" he said.

"No, I only motivated you to your true strength. It was hidden behind your saddened heart."

She kneeled down to his eye level. She pressed her hand against his dirty and beat up face, gently caressing it.

"I can finally go," she said. "My regret has left me."

"No. Please don't," Link said with weakness. She looked into his sapphire eyes, the eyes of the man she loved.

"Never forget me, Link. But always remember. I may not be living next to you, but I will always have a place here."

Her hand moved down his body, and she gently rested it over his heart. Link felt tears in his eyes.

"I love you," he said, tired and weak.

"I do too," she said.

Suddenly she felt a small intrusion enter her mind. "It seems the goddesses want a word with you," she said. Link looked confused. Suddenly the void of white was gone and Link was back in the throne room at Hyrule Castle.

--------------------------

An odd tingling sensation was coming from the hand with the triforce of courage. Suddenly he gasped. A small golden glow was coming from Ganondorf's body. The triforce of power was resonating high above Ganon. He looked up and his triforce of courage was doing the same. Then a sudden bright flash of light came next, and there was the remaining piece, the triforce of wisdom.

"_What in the world_," Link thought to himself.

All three pieces of the sacred triforce were there, and they started to come together, gently at first. It looked almost poetic. Then, in a blinding flash of light, they were one again, for the first time in ages.

"Come closer hero," said a voice. It was angelic and had a radiant quality to it. Link suddenly felt his wounds heal slightly, and he got up. He approached slowly, not knowing what to do. He placed his hands on the triforce, and he heard the voice again.

"What is your wish?"

His heart was the first to think for him, and it thought of Midna. It panged to see her again, especially after what had happened just moments ago.

"_No,_" he thought, "_I must do what is right for everyone_…" Link reluctantly spoke what he knew was right.

"I… I wish for the boundaries of Time and Twilight to be restored to normal, and for the return of peace to Hyrule."

The triforce gleamed, almost as if it was thinking about something. Finally, the voice of the goddesses spoke again.

"As you wish," It said.

A bright golden light consumed Link, as he felt the strange sense of being teleported come over him. The golden light continued to shine, and all across Hyrule, in past and present, the effects could be felt.

--------------------------

Erandur looked onwards past the humans celebrating victory. Their fight may be over, but Erandur was fighting another force. He was fighting death. In the second battle after the shadow army returned, he was severely wounded in the chest. He could feel life beginning to creep from him, slowly but surely. He looked up weakly, into the sky of twilight. And his gazed stop. A bright and radiant light was coming through the twilight, restoring beauty with everywhere it past. He felt it come over him, and he felt the sensation of being transported again. In his heart, he knew what it meant.

"_Thank you… Link_."

Hyrule had returned to normal. Time was clearly defined, and the boundaries of Time and Twilight were once again whole. Back in the empty throne room where the battle that determined the fate of the world had been waged, a voice could be heard. It was melodious and pristine, the voice of the goddesses.

"Do not think we do not see what lies in your heart… hero."

--------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hope you can go easy on my... in my opinion... lacking ability when comes to writing a fight scene. Hopefully I'm just being harsh on myself.**


	11. Sacrifice

**A/N: So it seems from most of the reviews I did alright with Chapter 10. Glad to hear it. Anyways, here is one of my personal favorite chapters when I wrote it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

Chapter 11: Sacrifice

Link awoke in a bed that wasn't his own. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't let him. His back was sore and he still felt tired, remembering his fight with Ganondorf.

"_I won_," he thought, "_But at what price_?"

He remembered everything vividly, but he didn't want to really think about it. Forcing his body upright, he looked to take in his surroundings.

He was in some sort of sick ward or something. The walls were a dark blue color and had a single window along the side of the west wall. Propped up against his bed were the Master Sword in pristine shape and the Hylian Shield, battered and bruised. Link looked harder at the Master Sword. It was glowing with an ethereal light. Quizzically he looked out the window, and was stunned as he did. He was back in the twilight realm, for some reason.

"_Why was I sent here_?" he thought.

Taking off his gloves, he looked at his hands in desperation. He found that the hand that used to bear the Triforce of Courage was now bare, and had nothing on it except a black outline of the triforce. On his other hand, the mark of time remained. With a great sigh, he laid back down in his bed.

"When I got sent back here, I must have been picked up and put here by the King," he said aloud. Still too tired to think about everything that happened to him in the past few days, Link went back to sleep.

--------------------------

Zelda's return to Hyrule was a glorious one. The Princess was hailed as a great hero. People paraded in the streets, shouting her name in glory as the new hero.

She hated that.

She knew that it was a joint effort, that is was Hyrule's many nations coming together to fight a common enemy. She also had hidden knowledge from the goddesses that Link had overcome some great evil and effectively stopped the shadow army.

"_And here I am, taking the credit_," she thought. Back inside her throne room, she signaled for the guard captain to come over.

"Tomorrow, I wish to give a speech to the people of Hyrule," she said, "I want people to know who really to thank."

--------------------------

The Twili King walked along the hallways of his great ancestors, pictures hung in their honor. He would always stop at the one of his mother, admiring the simple beauty the artist portrayed her in. However, whenever he compared her face to the faces of the other Kings and Queens of the ages, he sensed something was amiss. He could never place his hand on it, until now.

"_What good is a ruler with no one to share happiness with_?"

He looked at himself as an example, yet to have taken a queen. He would someday, but he had to go through this crisis first. But his mother however… she had no King. In fact, she and the twili refused to acknowledge the rein of the scumbag who was King with Midna for all of three years. The picture frame that was across the room from Midna was blank, and would remain blank forever.

As he approached the sick bay area, he courteously questioned the guard stationed near that place.

"Is one of them awake?"

"Yes your majesty," he said with a bow, "You'll be quite pleased to know your brother is awake and seems like he will pull through."

"Excellent. I wish to see him."

"Of course."

The guard opened the door, holding it open for the King. As he entered, he saw Link peaceably in sleep, being tended to his soreness by the King's personal attendant. It was the least he could do. Past Link's bed, was Erandur, sitting upright looking through the window, gazing into the twilight.

"What seems to be on your mind Erandur?" he questioned, looking into the twilight with him.

"It's just… I was contacted by mother right before the battle."

"What?" The King exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"I said the same thing too. Of course, she replied with one of her normal little coy responses."

"Well then it must have been her."

Erandur laughed. "I know what you mean." He paused, his face serious. "But what she said about Link…" he said, pointing to the sleeping warrior so there was no confusion about which one he was talking about

"What did she say to you?"

He looked into his brother's eyes, concern on his face. "I think I understand why she contacted me. I think she left this world, regretting something, and she stayed until she could leave with no regrets." He looked at Link, suggesting what he thought the regret was.

"You think… it was him?"

"I don't just think it… I know it."

The King looked concerned. He knew his mother was never truly happy, and he also believed that this warrior who had saved them was also the one who saved the twili one hundred years ago. It was blind faith, something he had been born with. His brother never shared that trait with him, so if he was saying it, it must be true. The King and Erandur proceed to talk about the battle with the shadow creatures and how that went. Finally after an hour or so, the King and Erandur decided to get some rest. The King left the sick bay and headed for his personal chambers, all the while thinking of what Erandur had told him.

--------------------------

Dawn broke over Hyrule, the sun's rays greeting all those willing to get up to see it rise. The people in Castle town were excited. Rarely had the Princess made public appearances just to deliver a speech. Everyone expected it to be about the recent turn of events, hoping to learn a little more information about what happened.

Zelda looked up at the sun. It was now noon; the crowd was anxiously awaiting her to come out. She felt slightly nervous about the speech. Maybe even more so then the fight for Hyrule. With a deep breath she opened the big wooden doors in front of her and greeted the crowd gathered in Hyrule Castle town Central Square. As soon as they saw her, she could hear the chants of approval and the jovial cheers. She felt slightly embarrassed. "_I guess this what Link felt_," she thought, still worried about the hero even though she secretly knew he was OK.

"People of Hyrule," she began her voice slightly docile at first, "The threat is over. Hyrule is now safe." Cheers greeted her words.

"But it was at the cost of many lives. We all lost something precious in this struggle. A family member, a close friend," she paused.

"A hero."

Silence greeted her now. She wished for the cheers again.

"But we also gained something from the past few days. Yes, it has only been three days, although to some, including me, it felt like an eternity." She started to smile, her confidence growing. "We gained unity among all of Hyrule. We all rallied together to fight for the greater good, and put aside any petty differences. Whether it was race, religion, or even financial differences, we all fought as one!"

The crowd was getting exuberant now. More chanting of "Princess!" or "Long live Zelda!" came from the crowd. She silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"This feat is something that moves Hyrule in the right direction. If we can strip these differences when we are challenged to unite, then it should be easy for us to come together when we are at peace. This is the next step for Hyrule to move forward, and we must not be afraid to take it. So grieve, for we may have lost a hero… but we now know that we don't need a hero to survive. With the person next to you, we can withstand any evil against us. With unity… we can overcame anything!"

The crowd exploded into cheers as Zelda walked back through the doors she entered. She breathed easy again. It was always hard to address people when everyone was watching what you did. Every move you made, every breath you took. But she was tough, and she knew that she needed to make things right. She needed to tell Hyrule that it wasn't her they needed to thank. It was everyone around them. She looked up to the sky, blue and bright. "_Link_," she silently thought, "_thank you… and I hope that I see the day of your return_."

The sun set on Hyrule that day, with more bright beauty then ever before. The orange glow of the setting sun made everyone looked in awe with its splendid beauty. Hyrule was finally safe from harm for now… with or without Link.

--------------------------

Link could feel a cold damp cloth of some kind on his forehead as he woke again. This time he was not alone. As he opened his eyes, he saw the King of Twilight sitting by his bedside.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake. We were starting to get a little worried when you didn't wake up for twenty four hours."

Link groggily sat up, moaning as he could feel the soreness turn to stiffness. "Was I really out for that long?" he asked.

"Yes, you were. We knew you would be tired, but we didn't know you were THAT tired," he chuckled.

"Well fighting Ganondorf really takes a lot out of you, you know?"

The King laughed. "I suppose it does." Suddenly Link saw the King's face turn serious. "Link," he started, "I'm very grateful for what you did. Judging from what I've seen in your mind, I can tell that I and Erandur would have surely died. You did a great service for Hyrule and the Twilight."

Link would have turned red if the cold cloth was not on him. He knew the King spoke the truth, but it was still hard to ignore such praise. "So you can still read people's minds?" he questioned.

"It's going away, slowly but surely. As it should be."

The King remembered Link's thoughts as he read them while the hero dreamed. He saw the fight versus Ganondorf, and was astounded by the youth's courage. He could feel his pain as he was cut in the leg.

But that was nothing compared to the pain Link felt as the King read the memories he had of Midna. "_My mother_," he thought, "_he truly loved her_."

He saw the plane of endless white, his mother addressing Link, the sad and pious encounter. The pains of these thoughts were so great that it had a side effect on Link, he started to get feverish.

"_I hope the cloth helps for my foolish curiosity_," he thought. The King, upon reflecting upon these memories, could not help but feel a little sorry for the hero. He also remembered how Erandur told him of all the humans' selflessness in the battle, and how they sacrificed everything to protect others.

The King saw Link as the embodiment of that selflessness. "_Selflessness_," the King thought. His eyes suddenly went wide. "_It should be repaid… but… can I?_"

"Excuse me," said the King, breaking the silence that occurred as he got caught up in his thoughts, "But if you're well enough Link, I would like to show you something."

"Of course," said Link as he got up, muscles aching. "How is Erandur by the way?"

"He will be fine. He was wounded in the battle, but he will make it. Oh, and Link… you might want to take your equipment with you."

Link looked puzzled, but he obeyed and donned the Master Sword and Hylian shield again.

The King and Link went out of the sick bay, and the King led him through the passage way to his private chambers. When they got there and opened the doors, Link looked around in awe. The place was cozy and majestic. Fine silk cloths and banners were all around the room, and even the bed looked as if it was made out of the same material. The King then went over to a small nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer. Link couldn't tell exactly what it was; he didn't have a great view of it. The King didn't leave him much time to ponder it though.

After the King got what he wanted, he beckoned Link to follow him again. As they went against the wall, he pulled a candle protruding outwards from his right, and revealed a hidden passageway.

"It's supposed to be for emergencies, but I think that I will forgo that use this time."

As they walked downwards through the passage, Link asked him, "Does this have another entrance to it?"

"Yes, it does. The other entry way leads to the main palace grounds." He silently chuckled in his head. "_If this works, you may have some more use for this passageway_."

As they continued there descent, Link could see a small light. The King went forward into the light and Link followed. On the other side, Link looked in silent awe. He was in what was probably the most well kept garden he had ever seen. Beautiful foreign plants were blossoming in full bloom, as a small trickle of water could be heard.

"You know," the King said, "I used to come to this place a lot in my childhood. It was a safe haven from the harsh politics of the castle. Me and my mother would come down here, and I would always be captivated my her stories of the hero and how he saved the twilight."

"It's funny," he continued, "I never thought I would actually get to meet him."

Link opened his mouth, stunned. "So… you believe it like Erandur thought you did?"

He chuckled again. "I always was a blind believer. But I knew it as soon as I saw you. My mother had a very vivid memory of you for some reason… looking into your mind I think I know why."

Link looked down on the ground, unable to make eye contact with the King. He could only imagine what it was like to know that someone at least 30 years younger than you loved your mother.

"Can you tell me…?" Link said, struggling to get the words out, "Can you tell me how Midna was able to communicate to me, despite being… gone." He couldn't say dead, it pained him too much.

"She did the same thing with my brother. I think… I think she had a lingering regret, and she couldn't leave this world until this regret was gone."

Link nodded in agreement. It had been so with the golden wolf, and it had been so with Midna.

"What was her regret?"

"You know that as well as I do Link." He turned around and looked him in the eyes. "She loved you and she never told you. She wanted to spend and share her life with you, and she could never get it, for protection of her people. I now know why she always seemed so sad…"

The King stopped. He could see the youth weeping, tears running down his face. His blue eyes were watery, and he tried to hide it.

"_Selflessness_," the King thought, and from their he knew he could do what he planned.

"Link," he stated, "Do you know what this is?"

Link looked into his open palm and saw the object that he must have got from the nightstand. It was orange and black, and resembled a crystal.

"The shadow crystal."

"Correct. It embodies evil magic that was cast on you, according to my mother. It came in handy many times, allowed for you to change into a beast, if I'm not mistaken?"

Link silently nodded, tears still glowing in his eyes.

"This evil magic… is essentially the same magic that sent you through time. I can use my magic to open a portal to send you back to where you belong… back to your own time period."

Link felt a burst of emotion come his way. "You… you can send me back to Hyrule?"

The King gave a small nod. "It isn't much… but it's the least I can do for you."

Suddenly the King grasped the shadow crystal firmly in his hands, and sent a powerful ray of magic into the shadow crystal. Link watched, fascinated by the display. The King then opened up his hand and a small portal opened, slowly expanding. As link looked into it, he could see his own reflection. "_It's like a mirror_," he thought.

"You will know if you're back in your time period if the mark of time is gone. It was good to know you Link."

"You too," Link paused, gratitude in his eyes, "thank you."

He slowly walked towards the portal, only inches away from it now. As he touched it, the familiar fuzzy feeling engulfed him and his world went black.

--------------------------

The Twili King watched as the portal closed and Link was gone, gone to where he truly belonged. He felt the effects of his actions immediately. He fell to his knees, weakness consuming him. "_I wonder if this is what it feels like to die_," he thought.

"So, you did it after all."

Erandur stood in the hidden passageway; His hand was over the wound in his stomach. He also felt weak and feeble as he slowly walked to where his brother was kneeling, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry… for not asking you."

"I… I would have done the same thing," Erandur said, gasping for breath.

They both were on their knees, struggling with an invisible force. Their breathing got short, and ragged. All the while, they both echoed the same thought it their heads.

"_Selflessness_."

The King and Erandur were back to back, breathing rather harsh and slow.

"Brother," Erandur panted, "Do you think he deserves it?"

"Yes," the King said peaceably, "Yes, he does… more than we are worth."

As they lay back to back in the peaceful garden, their bodies faded from existence, and silence echoed through the twilight palace.

--------------------------

Link felt the portal close on him and he hit the ground hard. He felt his head throbbing along with his sore limbs. He could barely see where he was through his foggy vision, but as he did, he noticed something. Something just wasn't right…

He gasped.

Link quickly tore off his gloves, looking to see if it was even possible. On his one hand, the outline of the triforce remained. But on his other hand…

There was nothing. The hideous mark of time had left his body. Tears freely poured down his face, but they weren't of sadness. No, they were tears of joy.

He wept in joy because he was where he truly belonged… he wept in joy because he was in his own time period… he wept in joy over The Twili King who shared his name's sacrifice.

He wept in joy because he was still in the Twilight Realm.

--------------------------

**A/N: ...**

**What? You thought I would end it badly? Psh... shame on you!**

**Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow, guarenteed.**


	12. Reunion

**A/N: Well, here it is, as promised.**

**And to my readers... you've been a great audience and I have enjoyed your reviews. I would hate to disapoint you by not doing my best with this chapter... title is kinda a spoiler, but were you really expecting anything less?**

Chapter 12: Reunion

Link could hardly believe it. He was in his own time period, no longer stranded in the future. But it was more than just that. He was still in the twilight realm. And she was here with him. He felt a small pang of sadness for never being able to return to Hyrule in all likelihood, but he didn't care.

"_As long as I get to see her, and tell her how I feel_," Link thought, "_I can be happy_." He knew thanks to his travels through time that she returned these feelings for him.

Link got up, wiping the small tears running from his eyes. Already knowing she was here, he could feel his old self returning. He examined his surroundings, noting that he was in the garden that the king left him in. "_The passageway to the private chamber is probably blocked,_" Link thought, "_so I'll have to find the main entry way to the palace grounds._" Link frowned as he thought how he was going to possibly sneak past the guards in order to see Midna.

"I'll find a way, somehow," he said to himself, "The King's sacrifice won't be in vain."

The other entry way to the palace grounds was not hard to find, it was on the exact opposite end of the garden. Going through the doors, Link smiled as he looked into the twilight, knowing that he was about to see her again.

--------------------------

"Princess, the high chancellor wishes to speak to you."

"_Anyone but him_," she silently thought. Midna was sitting on her throne as the small twili officer in front of her relayed the message.

"Send him in," she said reluctantly.

She hated the high chancellor with a passion. He was the main one in the council that wished to see her wed to one of the suitors so she would become Queen. Or rather, so his son could become King. In a rare twist of events, one of the suitors happened to be the high chancellor's son. She scowled. After all she and Link went through, she absolutely despised politics.

"_Link_…" she thought, the icy cold feel of loneliness and isolation creeping into her heart. She thought she could go on without him, and she knew she must for the safety of the two realms. But lately, Midna had found herself diminish into a depressed state. She found her devilish but cute personality slowly waning into quiet and reserved at Link's loss. Now the council was hounding at her to take a husband as a King, but she never wanted to. She only wanted to spend her life with one person.

The High chancellor walked into the room, his pale yellow eyes looking into Midna's amber eyes.

"Princess," he bowed courteously, "I hope you have considered our last conversation."

"I have, but I need more time," she said frantically, knowing she had no legs to stand on.

"How much time could you possibly need?" the high chancellor spat. "It's been three years since Zant's usurping was over, and this world needs to be ruled by a King and Queen, not just by a Princess."

"If you're accusing me of being power hungry," she said getting defensive, "then you are clearly mistaken!"

"To be honest, I have no idea why you refuse to take a husband. Your motives always seem to be hidden."

"My principals are what keep me from taking a husband, as of right now. And I would hope the council could respect that!"

"I don't care about your principals! The fact is that the twili need future heirs to the throne, and we as the council will make sure two people rule the twili!"

"What, are you going to force me to take a husband?" She questioned coyly.

He smiled with a little malcontent. "As a matter of fact, if you don't choose a suitor by tomorrow, then the council will take the matter into on own hands."

"You can't!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, but we can," he said as turned around to leave.

"I will return tomorrow, and if you haven't chosen a husband yourself, then we will choose for you. Good day!" he said, slamming the doors to the throne room.

Midna sighed. She hated confrontations like these, especially without anyone on her side. And now, there was the chilling information that the rest of the council grew impatient. She buried her head in her arms, frustrated and sad. Her eyes traveled to the window, causing her to do a double take.

She swore there was someone outside the window, watching just a second ago. She quickly shrugged it off. It was simply her eyes playing tricks on her.

-------------------------------

Outside the window, Link had heard every word. Once he got into the main palace grounds, he caught the guard on a watch shift, much to his fortune. Not knowing where to go from there, he followed along the path outside the palace, until he could hear a fierce argument from the level above. Climbing a nearby tree, he was able to get to the crevice and see into the throne room.

Link could see Midna and the small yellow eyed twili in a heated debate over her getting married. Link's heart sank at this. He knew that if she didn't give them an answer by tomorrow, she would be forced to marry one she didn't love. "_I have to find a way into her room tonight_," he thought. "_I've come this far, no one will stop me now_."

-------------------------------

After the argument was over, Midna's day went on much the way it normally did. She met with other provinces of twilight's leaders, settled land disputes and a variety of other petty things. It finally came to be late night in the twilight, when the orange glow of twilight dimmed even further to create pale black sky.

As she entered her lonely room, she felt the weight of the twilight throne come crashing down on her. What she had fought so hard to earn back was turning into a major headache.

"_Is this what I really what I want_?" she would think.

All the throne did was make her life miserable. And now she was about to be forced to wed someone she didn't love. If she denied their marriage proposal, she also was at risk of losing the throne, meaning her destroying the mirror to protect Hyrule and Twilight would have amount to nothing for herself.

Midna couldn't take it anymore. She broke down completely, kneeling beside her bed, tears freely streaming down her face, mixed with mangled sobs. She couldn't lose the throne, it was all she had left. And to her, it would mean Link's sacrifices were all for naught. At the thought of Link's name, she began to cry even harder, the silk of the bed getting damp by absorbing her tears.

Midna continued to cry, even though she heard her door open and close silently. She could hear the footsteps of the person slowing approaching her. For some reason, she felt a calming presence exuding from the person. The footsteps stopped, and she felt a firm, but gentle hand grasp her shoulder. Midna stopped crying. The touch felt familiar, almost like an old friend was telling her everything would be okay. She had only felt this feeling once before.

She shot her head up, tears still running down her face, and opened her mouth with shock.

She was looking into deep blue eyes, the eyes of the man she secretly loved but was too afraid to tell.

-------------------------------

Link looked into Midna's bright amber eyes, a sad smile on his face. He could see the shocked expression on her face, the questions coming before her mind. He said something then that seemed to come natural, humorous considering all Link and Midna had gone through.

"I found you…"

Link then took his hand off her shoulder, running it through her autumn colored hair, using his other hand to gently wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Is… Is it really you, Link?" she questioned in disbelief through small sobs.

"Yes, I'm here Midna." He continued to stroke her hair, admiring its softness. "Everything is going to be fine."

"But… how?" she asked, standing up to face him.

"It's a long story that I can explain later," he said tenderly. "All you need to know that I'm here."

"But… you can't be here," she said, tears coming freshly down her face. "It's impossible, it can't be real."

She started crying again, refusing to look into Link's eyes, her chin pointed towards the ground.

Everything came natural for Link then. He firmly grasped her shoulders with both hands, exuding a gentle pressure on them. She looked up into his eyes again, a soft sigh coming from her lips. Link couldn't help but smile at the cute little sound. Link knew he could tell her, and he did.

"Midna… I love you."

Her face lit up with surprise, as Link closed the gap between him and her, the front of their bodies touching.

And kissed her on the lips.

She could feel her pain and loneliness wash away as she felt his lips brushed up against hers. She slowly melted into it, embracing the feel and touch of his hands running down her shoulder onto her back. She placed her arms around his neck, sensing the pain and anguish Link felt too. Her happiness was finally restored. So much so that when Link pulled away, the tears running down her face were of bliss, glowing in the beauty of the twilight.

"Real enough?" Link questioned, smiling, all the while knowing the answer as he gazed into her eyes. She finally had the courage to tell him how she felt. The fear was gone, and all that remained was her love, hidden no more. She ran her hands through his blond streaks of hair, all the while smiling in wonder.

"Link… I love you!" she cried out with joy.

As they kissed again, they wrapped their arms around each other. Link slid his arms around her lower back, while Midna wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Their tongues met as they fell on the fine silk of the bed, finally together. Midna could hardly believe it. Here he was, returning her love that she was too afraid to say years ago. He was finally hers. As for Link, he was in a state of complete happiness. He longed for her touch, her lips ever since she left, and now he had her. She was finally his.

As things started to heat up, their garments fell to the floor, with Link only having a white undershirt on. Midna's pale blue skin glowed in the twilight, and she knew that the moment was perfect and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Link," she sighed passionately through thier kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling them together, becoming one. Link felt a wave of pleasure come over him, it felt good to be so deep inside her. On that twilit night, they made love, both wishing for the moment to never end.

When it was over though, they both rested in each others arms, neither one of them wanting to let go. Link felt the fatigue from his travels finally start to get to him, and he rested his head on her neck, his eyelids drooping.

"You smell," she said softly in his ear, a genuine smile on her face.

"I've been through a lot," he chuckled. He kissed her collerbone affectionately before he fell into a deep sleep in her arms, perfectly content with the world.

**A/N: Believe it or not, there actually is one more chapter to go. Will update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**


	13. Finale

Chapter 13: Finale

Love. To many, it's a sweet but dangerous feeling. It can mean heart break in an instant or renewed faith the next. Many would call love a journey, one that has many pitfalls along the way. To expect a love that had no wrong, no pitfalls, or no slippery slopes would be to expect a perfect world.

Link had journeyed that dangerous feeling and conquered it.

He awoke hours later, with Midna sleeping, her arms wrapped around him as they were last night.

He smiled_. "I love you_,_"_ he thought as he stroked Midna's soft hair, admiring her beauty while she slept.

His gaze drifted to the window, thoughtfully looking into the twilight as he had come to do in his time there. Looking into the clouds of twilight often calmed Link, and let his mind wander. Right now, it was wondering many things, and yet, all about the same thing.

_Midna._

Link still found it odd for her to look like this, a stunning woman, the princess of twilight. He fell for her when she was just an imp, an annoying, yet sweet voice in his canine ears. He knew it was the same person, but the change was so radical, it would have an effect on even the simplest minded person. But he loved her for who she was, not what she was.

"_Besides_," he thought, laughing silently, looking at her body, "_I could get used to this_."

Link continued to gaze into the brightening clouds of twilight, his thoughts once again taking their own life. He looked at the surprising beauty of the clouds, how they vibrantly glowed with light. It was almost like an artist had painted an unreal amount of light and elegance in the twilit sky.

Link was brought back to reality when he felt a hand brush through his blond hair and the soft press of lips on his cheek. Turning his eyes back to the bed, he saw Midna awake and smiling, a soft glow in her amber eyes.

"Good morning," she said in a sweet tone, her arms moving up towards Link's neck. Link smiled back at her, unable to get over how things had turned out.

"_Thank you, my friends_," Link thought, reminding himself it was because of Erandur and the King that he was here.

Link could feel her warm breath on his face; her own face only inches away. She was about to kiss him, when the door slammed open abruptly.

Link and Midna both turned around at the intrusion to see a young twili girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Princess, the…" she stopped, almost stunned by what she saw.

Her shock quickly went away, as she started to smile.

"Oh, so you are the hero," she said, winking at Link.

Link remembered where he had seen this girl before. When he tried to sneak into the palace last night, he accidently bumped into her on his way to Midna's chambers. He thought it was over at that point, and she would call the guards. But instead, the young girl had actually helped him get in Midna's room by giving him a key.

Midna looked disapprovingly at the girl, mainly because she was caught off guard.

"What is it Tirana?" Midna asked slightly annoyed.

"The High chancellor wishes to see you. Should I tell him that you're… doing something?"

Midna glared at her, upset over the double meaning.

"You can tell him I'll be right down."

"Yes your majesty," she said as she bowed her head. Link could have sworn she winked at him again as she closed the door behind her.

Midna sighed, getting up off the bed and got dressed appropriately. She turned and looked at Link with a mischievous grin that reminded Link of the Midna of old.

"Shall we go?" she questioned.

Link nodded and got dressed in his hero's clothes. She watched him as he got dressed, a wry smile on her face.

"Although, maybe you should wash off first," she giggled.

He smiled at her sardonic comment. "It really doesn't bother you that much, does it?" he asked.

"You could smell like boar and I would still love you," she said as she gently kissed him. Then the two of them left the private chambers to meet the high chancellor, hand in hand.

-------------------------------

The high chancellor was impatiently waiting in the throne room for Midna to show up. He could wait though. He knew that it was only a matter of minutes until he would be in a position of power that no one on the council had ever wielded.

"_She won't choose_," he thought wickedly to himself, "_And then my son will become King, appointed by the council as this silly princess's suitor._" It had taken a long time in planning to get all the cards stacked right. He wasn't going to let this possible opportunity get away.

Tirana came through the doors to greet the High Chancellor.

"Well," he asked smugly, "Is the Princess coming?"

"She'll be on her way shortly," Tirana replied.

"Good. I want to get this over with…"

"I think you're going to be a little surprised," said Tirana, amused.

The high chancellor looked at her, perplexed, but quickly shrugged it off. What was some little fourteen year old girl's comment to him anyway?

Just then, Midna walked into the room. He was about to get right down to business when he noticed someone else was with her. A young man, garbed in all green with long blond hair was right behind her. He was shocked.

"_How did someone from the world of light get to the twilight?_" he thought to himself.

He then saw all his dreams come crashing down.

The young man and Midna were holding hands, clearly infatuated with each other. Anger seethed through him. He turned to speak to Midna, but she was already addressing him.

"What is it, High Chancellor? I hope you can make this quick. After all, it's very obvious that I've come to a decision on your proposal. Eee hee hee!"

He scowled. She hardly ever laughed like that anymore. And every time she did it meant bad news for him.

"Princess," he stated, "If you think this council will let you just marry a light dweller, than you're mistaken!"

"The only mistake I made was giving you high chancellor!" she exclaimed, her face serious, "You've been carefully positioning yourself so your son could become King and you could abuse your power."

'The audacity of such a claim is outrageous!" he shot back, knowing she was telling the truth, but had no idea how she knew.

Midna looked at Tirana, and she brought her some sort of piece of paper.

"Oh really?" she questioned, a smug look on her face, "Then explain this paper that your son wrote, detailing your plan and how you meant to do it."

He wildly snatched the paper held in her hands, and looked at it hard. "_That idiot_…" he thought in rage.

"Go ahead and rip it," Midna said, flashing her teeth, "We've got plenty of copies."

The high chancellor knew he had been beaten. He saw the guards coming at Midna's command to escort him from the palace, and he sulked away.

"_Do not think this is over, Princess_…"

-------------------------------

Link looked in awe at what had just happened. Never before had he seen someone's fortunes go down the drain that fast. Midna looked at his shocked expression, and warmly smiled at him.

"Surprised?" she asked

"It… what… huh?" Link said incoherently.

Midna laughed, making Link smile again. He loved her radiant voice.

"Tirana said she found this note a few hours ago. It seemed that fate smiled upon me last night."

"That's not all you did last night, is it?" Tirana giggled.

"Tirana!" Midna shouted, a little angry, "be quiet and leave!"

Tirana left the room, still laughing inside over her comment.

Midna sighed, "I'm sorry Link, but I have to go now. Wait for me in my room, OK?"

"Why?" asked Link.

"I have to talk to the council over this matter," she said. Then she smiled and pressed her hand against Link's cheek. "I also have to tell them about us."

Link nodded with understanding. She pecked him on the lips, and then she left to go to the council chambers.

-------------------------------

Link went back the way he came, lost in the wonder of how he had gotten to be so lucky. He was in the small room that led to the private chamber when he heard a small voice.

"So, you and the Princess were an item?"

Link looked and saw Tirana, smiling at him with big blue eyes. The teenage twili seemed to have limitless energy.

"What do you think?" asked Link, starting to realize why Midna was so impatient with her.

"Well, I just figured that you were the hero based off of the Princess's description, so I let you in her room. Speaking of which, you didn't thank me for that yet…"

Link laughed. There was something about this girl that he liked. "I guess you have a point. Thanks for the help."

"By the way," Link asked, "Why are you around Midna so much?"

Tirana laughed. "I'm her personal attendant you moron."

"You?" Link questioned in disbelief, "You're only a teenager."

"Looks can be deceptive," she said seriously, "I may act like an immature teenager sometimes, but when I need to I can be of great help."

Link was silenced. He did see how well the girl could come in handy first hand today, by finding that note.

"I'm sorry," Link said sincerely. He then decided to go into Midna's private chambers and wait for her like she asked him.

"Waiting for the Princess?" she called as he turned to leave. "She'll be a while. Tell me if you get lonely!"

-------------------------------

Link was waiting in Midna's room for a long time, taking time to clean himself up from his travels. He began to worry about what was happening with the council. His mind started wonder off into space, wondering how everything had all happened, and started to look back on his journey.

There was a question in the back of his mind that he always wanted to answer himself, but he was too afraid to do it. It was one of those questions that if you looked upon it too long, you might get start to wish you never thought of. Still, he had to ask himself.

"_When did Midna and I fall in love_?"

He scratched his head as he looked out the window of twilight. It wasn't a hard question, just one he never really thought of.

"_Why did it just come so… easy for me_?"

A slew of questions attacked his mind now, all ones which he didn't want to answer. The sound of a door opening and closing released him from his own psychological hold.

Midna was going over to the bed, her head down, her body emotionless. He couldn't see her facial expression, he grew concerned. He went over to her where she was, standing slightly in front of the bed. He managed to get closer to the bed so his back was turned to it, while Midna faced the front of the bed.

"What's wrong Midna?" he questioned.

Suddenly Midna's head popped up, revealing a mischievous smile. She practically tackled him, sending him sprawling on the bed as she landed on top of him. He looked at her, slightly bewildered. She laughed at his expression.

"The council has agreed to let us be married," she said, her eyes bright.

"Don't scare me like that!" Link exclaimed, "I thought something bad happened."

"That was the joke knucklehead."

Link opened his mouth for a retort, but slowly closed it. Secretly, she just answered all his questions he was asking himself before. Why he loved her, how he fell in love with her, when he fell in love with her.

"_It's meant to be_," he thought.

He smiled at her, a sudden spring of emotion coming from him. He sprang up and hugged her so tight that she sat up. She was now the surprised one, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him too.

"What's this for?" she asked quizzically.

"Cause I love you," he said.

She rested her head on his shoulder, loving how tight he was holding her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Link let go, looking deep into her amber eyes.

"For what?" he asked.

"For… for what happened in the mirror chamber," she said, small tears starting to forming in her eyes. "I… never realized how much I would miss you until you were gone. And I… I now know that I broke your heart when I broke the mirror. I'm sorry."

Link looked at her, her head bent down, looking away from him. Suddenly Link used his hand to prop her head up, and kissed her deeply.

She could feel his lips pressing against hers, with all the passion love could ever hold. Their tongues met again, except this time Link pulled away abruptly, leaving Midna wanting more.

"That," Link said, "is all that matters now. We're both together, and no one will make it otherwise. I'll always be here for you."

She could feel the guilt inside her dissolve at his words, and she felt a sudden impulse of her old personality returning to what it used to be. She flashed Link a devilish, but cute grin, exposing pointy teeth.

"Come here you," she said as she embraced him, slowly lowering him to his back.

"So how did you get back to the twilight realm?" she asked.

"I could tell you," Link said as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her hands around his body, "But that would ruin the secret."

"Ooh, keeping things under lock and key are we?" she asked playfully, "I have ways of getting what I want."

Link could feel her arms continue to sink him lower and lower to the mattress until his back was finally on it.

"Oh really?" he said, "How?"

"Are you really that naïve?" she asked, a very cute and sly grin on her face.

It was then that Link noticed that her hands were not on his back, as they used to be. Even though he was lying down, he could feel small fingers pinching his…

"Oh… that."

"Eee hee hee!"

Epilogue

_Link and Midna were married only one year later, and they both became the proud King and Queen of Twilight. The twili welcomed the first human, or "light dweller" King once they started to believe he was indeed the Hero the Queen claimed him to be. Much to everyone's surprise, Link and Midna were able to conceive and have children. Twins in fact. When they were first born, Link decided to name the twins Erandur and Link. When Midna asked why, he only told her it was the right thing to do._

_Their love was one that would last forever, and continues to this day. Through the curtain of twilight and the void of time, they were finally united as one, forever wrapped in love's sweet embrace._

**The End.**

**A/N: So that's it! I will let you guys know that even though I wrote an epilogue, I have a sequel to this planned. So keep your eyes peeled for that if you liked this Fan-Fic enough. Until next time, MasterSword50 signing off!**


End file.
